You Are Not You
by The Author's Mighty Pen
Summary: Anna and John are single parents trying to handle demanding lives that include children and careers. They find out they share more than their parental status or international work. What neither of them reveal is they also work as contract assassins. With so much in common yet so much to hide, what happens when their interests in one another align but nothing else does?
1. On the Far Side of the World

She waved into the camera, "Hello darling. How are you?"

"Missing you." The little boy in the screen pouted, "When are you coming home?"

"Mummy told you. She'll be home by tomorrow night." She held up her phone, "Remember, my flight is tomorrow afternoon and then I cross the whole world to beat the sun home to you."

"Promise."

"Promise." She kissed the camera. "Now, mind your grandparents and go to sleep. I'll be home before you know it."

"Bye Mummy."

She closed the lid to the laptop and sighed. With a glance toward the clock, she slipped her feet into a pair of high heels and snatched her bag from the side table. The mirror in the entry to her hotel room allowed her a moment to situate herself before walking into the hallway.

As she stepped out of the door someone's hands reached out to stop her running into the maid's cart as it passed. She let out a shuddering laugh and turned to see who saved her. He smiled, removing his hands and holding them up toward his chest.

"I hope you didn't find that too invasive."

"It was helpful."

"I figured you wouldn't want to upset her carefully stacked tower to toilet paper." He smiled, extending a hand, "John Bates."

"Anna Smith." She pulled the bag over her shoulder. "Funny, I didn't think I had to travel all the way to Shanghai just to meet a fellow from the UK."

"Nor me but it's good to not have to worry about the grimaces from people when I try out my horrible accent in Mandarin." He pointed toward the lift, "Mind sharing a ride to the lobby with me."

"I'd be delighted Mr. Bates."

"John, please." He laughed, "I'm only 'Mr. Bates' in any of the meetings I have here."

"What kind of meetings are you having?"

"I work in technology. My company sends me out to seal the deal, as if were, in our acquisitions."

"Soul of the party then are you?"

John laughed, shaking his head, "It's more that I look intimidating but then they find our I'm a teddy bear and that's it."

"Sold like that?" Anna snapped her fingers.

"About." He sighed, pressing the button for the lift, "What about you? What brings Ms. Smith to Shanghai."

"I'll tell you on the condition you call me 'Anna'."

"Deal."

"I work HR. Mostly I run personnel interviews for advancements or promotions and, on the bad days, I handle staff disputes from the headquarter level."

"The kind bringing too much office drama?"

"Yes," Anna rolled her eyes, "And never the good kind. It's always something stupid like hurt feelings or someone got drunk at a party and then made an ass of themselves."

"Happens more than we'd like to admit."

"Don't tell me," Anna stepped into the lift before him, "You accidently snogged someone at the Christmas party."

"I accidently snogged someone's wife at a Christmas party, while the man she cheated on me with watched, and then we went back to hers."

"I hope this story doesn't finish with you telling me you took a short trip toward the land of bisexuality."

"For the sake of my daughter, no."

"You've a daughter?" Anna cooed, "That's lovely."

"She is." John smiled, "Most days she's everything I could ever've wanted and more."

"But?"

"But some days…" John sighed, checking his watch, "If I had more time I'd detail it all to you but I've got a meeting that I can't miss."

"If you're not leaving in a hurry," Anna checked her own phone before tucking it away, "Could we share a drink at the bar later?"

"Eight?"

"Suits me fine." Anna grinned, "I look forward to seeing you there John."

"And I you, Anna."

He winked and headed for a man standing by the doors. They greeted one another and Anna watched them enter a shared car before joining the impossible traffic. She turned out the rotating doors and raised her hand for a taxi.

"Pamuk International please."

Anna opened her bag as they drove, flitting through the contents until she found what she needed. Wrapping it over her wrist she pulled her hair back and tied it securely there. Two pins held the strands too short for the ponytail and she sat back.

When the car stopped she paid the driver and walked inside the building. Security had her extending her arms to the side and she handed her bag over as they ran a wand over her. It chittered at her hair but she showed them the pins and the hair tie. They waved her through and Anna took her bag back.

The lift ride to the top offices was as smooth as she could imagine and when Anna exited a woman immediately came to her side. "Mr. Pamuk is ready to see you Ms. Cotton."

"I just need the ladies first." Anna waited and smiled when the woman pointed her toward it. "I won't be a moment."

Anna went through the door and locked it before setting her bag on the counter. She rifled through the contents again and drew out a long rod. Removing the pins from her hair, she attached both to the end of the rod and lifted it toward the ceiling vent. With a tap they dislodged and Anna pulled out her phone while collapsing the rod back into her bag.

Her thumb swiped to a screen and she pressed on it. Two blinking dots appeared and she smiled, tucking the phone away before removing the hair tie to twist it around her wrist. Anna checked herself in the mirror, touching at the corner of her eye for a bit of mascara, she took her bag and left the bathroom.

"Sorry about that."

"Not a problem." The woman assured her, "This way."

Anna followed her to a large glass office and extended her hand to the man who stood up from his desk. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Pamuk."

"The pleasure's all mine Ms. Cotton." He offered her a seat, "Please, we've much to discuss."

"That we do." Anna took the seat, holding her wrist to remove the hair tie and snap it into a single length before brushing it on the underside of his desk. "I know this meeting's a bit rushed but our company's fighting stiff competition about this project."

"I know. We're dealing with a great many people interested in keeping ahead in the world of technology." He sniffed, face scrunching a moment, and then waved it off. "We're ready to offer your company an acquisition deal I don't think you'd find ungenerous."

"I'm sure, in other circumstances we wouldn't, no." Anna shifted in the chair, fingers fiddling over her phone screen without looking at it. "But you see, I'm not here about the acquisition that won't happen."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Pamuk coughed and Anna waited, "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind if I take a glass of water for my throat."

"Take all you like, it won't help." Anna waited as his eyes widened, "You've an acute peanut allergy that's bound to already be affecting you through your skin where it touched my hair tie and through the spritz coming off your desk now."

"What?"

"I'm here on behalf of Mary Crawley," Anna stood, ripping the strip from his desk and tossing it in the rubbish. "She asked that you take the last moments of your life to think about what you did to her."

"I can offer you more than she can."

"I doubt that." Anna held up her phone, "See, on here I've already broken your security so they'll never know I was here, and shut off your cameras, and taken what I was offered from your private accounts."

She reached over the desk and buzzed the secretary, "Mr. Pamuk's having an allergic reaction, send help." Anna rolled her shoulders, "They should be here in just enough time for your empire to crash about your ears."

As the secretary and security burst into the room Anna used the same door to catch the lift doors before they closed. Inside the lift she tapped a few things on her phone before holding it up to her ear. It rang on the other end and she kept her voice professional when someone answered.

"This is Ms. Cotton. The matter's been dealt with. Confirmation'll make the evening news I'm sure and you can pay me at your convenience after that."

She hung up and tucked her phone away in her bag before dropping it into another rubbish bin as she left the building.

* * *

Anna stirred her drink, clicking down her bank statement on her phone until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled to see John there. "I thought you might've stood me up."

"Never crossed my mind." He pointed to a table, "Unless you want to lean over the bar all evening."

"You plan on keeping my company all evening?" Anna put a hand to her chest, "How scandalous."

"I'd assume you wouldn't have asked if you had other plans for the rest of the night."

"The only people I know here are either excited to see the back of me or never wanted to meet me in the first place." Anna set her drink on the table, settling across from John. "How was your day?"

"Fixed a few systems to complete an acquisition and made more than a few people very happy." John raised his glass, "To the lovely Christmas bonus I'll be collecting shortly."

"I thought one collected Christmas bonuses at Christmas." Anna teased before knocking her glass on his. "But I'll drink to the bonuses that make the work we do away from our children worth it."

"You've got kids too?"

"Just one." Anna finished her sip, setting her glass to the side. "Henry."

"How wonderful. How old?"

"No," Anna wagged a finger, "You first since you led with it in the lift earlier."

"Don't tell me you've been dying all day to hear about my daughter."

"Having been someone's daughter once the idea that my father would've talked someone's ear off about me on a business trip is both exhilarating and terrifying." Anna waved him, "Go on, tell me about the girl who's mostly sunshine and rainbows."

"Her name's Catherine and she's just stepping off the platform of childhood into her teenage years." John shuddered, "Pray for mercy on my soul."

"Why?"

"It's like some days she's completely fine and other days I'm reining in a hurricane."

Anna laughed, "You obviously never had sisters."

"I was an only child."

"Lucky you." She sipped her drink, holding it carefully in her hand. "I've a younger sister and we were nightmares for my poor mother."

"How so?"

"Stealing each other's clothes, threats with hairbrushes… nightmares."

"Then I guess I should be glad it's only Catherine and I'm not trying to herd cats or anything."

"Doesn't your wife help? Being the experienced one and all?"

"She's been my ex-wife for years now so thankfully no."

"I'm sorry," Anna bit at her lip, "There's me with my foot in my mouth."

"No," He waved her off, "You weren't to know."

"Does she help though, with your daughter?"

"She walked out on us, papers all signed and ready, when Catherine was six. It's been just me since then." He pulled at his beer before placing it to the side. "But we manage."

"I'm sure you spoil her rotten."

"I've done my share with it." John grinned, "She was a real Daddy's girl."

"I can imagine." Anna shrugged, "Must've made it harder when she grew a personality with her hormones."

"That's the nightmare of it." John flailed, "There's no warning. You'd think there'd be a tell or something but no. One minute she's the little princess I pushed on a swing set or taught to ride a bike and the next she's screaming like a banshee that I'm ruining her life."

Anna put her hand over his, "Welcome to parenting a teenager."

"It's even harder when she thinks I take these trips to avoid her."

"Do you?"

John shook his head, "I'd brave Hell for her and that includes her personal Hell or the Hell she makes for me. I'm here because I'm the only one left to take care of her."

"And no one helps you out at all?"

"My mother lives with us so she keeps an eye on Catherine while I'm away."

"Do they get on?"

John nodded, "Like a house on fire. To the point where it's almost always two against one."

Anna nodded sympathetically. "At least you're not trying to explain the anatomical differences between boys and girls anymore."

"That's right, you've got one too."

"I do." Anna sighed, "My little one's got me over a barrel with his energy and his questions and his enthusiasm for all things loud or migraine inducing."

"Boys and their toys."

"True, and that part I've got alright, it's the questions I'm still trying to get around."

"Like?"

"For instance," Anna finished her drink, a side thought questioning if she needed a bit of liquid courage for the conversation topic she would now attempt. "Henry can't understand why I don't pee standing up and why sometimes I eat more ice cream than he does. Or why he has apparatus that I don't have."

"Did you show him an anatomy book?"

"I'm not sure my five-year-old's going to understand the implications of differing sexual organs quite yet."

"When's that conversation going to happen?"

"Probably about the time I realize he's taking matters, quite literally, into his own hands and hiding some kind of illicit porn stash under his bed."

"I'd check the closet too."

"Thought of that and there will be routine checks." Anna scrunched her nose, "I do admit, I'm dreading the thought of braving his room when he's got it covered in that disgusting body odor boys carry around and never notice."

"It's a defense mechanism, to protect aforementioned porn stashes."

"The ones hidden under beds and in closets?"

"Exactly." John finished his drink as well. "Boys always think they're so clever and original but we all use the same locations I think we've been using since the dawn of time."

Anna raised her glass, "In gratitude to whatever gods made it so boys aren't all that bright at that age."

"At any age." John clinked his glass with hers. "If only they'd been as kind when it came to helping us understand girls as compensation for our stupidity."

"Oh no," Anna shook her head, "We're a different species and therefore supposed to be far superior. Leaving you confused is the only thing that keeps you all coming back to even take an interest in us. If you realized how outmatched you are you'd never try."

John leaned over the table, "I think I'd still like to try."

She grinned back at him, "And I'd like you to."

"But," John stopped himself, "I won't tread where there's another player."

"Another player?"

"Henry's father."

"Oh," Anna shook her head, playing at turning the glass in her hands on the table top. "Henry's father's not an issue."

"Why not, if I can ask."

"He's since passed on."

"Oh I am sorry." John reached out a hand, "I didn't realize."

"You weren't to know." Anna smiled, "And he didn't really have a role in Henry's life so it's not a sore subject."

"How'd you meet Henry's father?"

"Jeff and I served together in the Royal Marines." Anna let her voice get a little nostalgic. "We met, fell in love, married, and got pregnant almost immediately. Six months into the pregnancy Jeff's working and just faints and we get the diagnosis that he's got brain cancer."

"The way life sucker punches you in the back of the head eh?"

"It's a bit of a bastard yeah."

John waited a beat before speaking again, "What'd you do?"

"I resigned my commission to take a job that paid a lot better to support us through Jeff's treatment and the next nine months as I juggled an invalid and my six-month-old." Anna snorted, "I thought it'd give me more time with my son."

"Did it?"

"I'm here in Shanghai having this conversation."

"No, then?"

Anna took a breath, "The funny thing was that part of the reasons I left the Marines was because I thought it'd give me a chance to be home more. See my son grow up. And instead I leave my baby for days on end and he's always wondering why Mummy's so far away all the time."

"I'm sure it's not a comfort to you that while they get used to it they never like it any better."

"Not much of one, no." Anna ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "There I was, trying to keep it all together when Jeff passed before Henry was a year old. A breastfeeding mother trying to climb the corporate ladder isn't advisable."

"Couldn't have been easy at all."

"The hardest part is knowing that Henry doesn't understand why and I'm afraid that he never will." With a cough to hold back any potential tears, she spoke, "It makes it even harder when I look at him and I see Jeff in his face. It makes me miss my boy more because I'm all he has and he'll never get to meet the man who always wanted to meet him."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Anna snatched a napkin and dabbed at her eyes, "I'm sorry I've made a mess of our drinks."

"No, I think you actually just gave me the deepest adult conversation I've had in some time that didn't revolve around how I can't wrap my daughter in cotton wool and wait until she's thirty-five to let her date."

Anna laughed, "We'll always be our parents' children won't we."

"I wonder if that's a boon or a bane."

"Some days it's both." Anna stood, "Would you mind walking me back to my room?"

"Not at all."

They took the lift, standing close to one another but not touching, and John walked Anna to her door. She slid the key from her pocket, turning it over in her fingers before turning to John. "Thank you, for saving me this morning, and for the drink. Despite the tears I'll assure you I had a wonderful time."

"I did too." He paused, tongue peeking out to lick over his bottom lip. "I wonder if I could ask you something you might find exceedingly forward."

"What?"

"You mentioned, over drinks, that you'd like me to try and I was wondering if now might be a good time to try."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"A kiss, to start."

Anna grinned, "And something else besides?"

"If the situation asked for it."

"I'll try the kiss first and then see if the situation asks for it." Anna held up her keycard, "But perhaps inside? I don't want to cause too much of a problem for the staff. It's a bit more reserved in this culture."

"Right."

They slipped into Anna's room and she flipped on a set of lights to leave a dim glow offset by the Shanghai skyline visible in her windows. John stepped closer to her and Anna forced herself to breathe normally as one of his hands settled on her cheek a moment. They synchronized their breathing and his lips touched hers.

There were no fireworks, no obnoxious displays of emotion at the feeling. It was just the pleasant sensation of someone exchanging emotion by touch. A touch Anna wanted more of as soon as she could have it.

John broke the kiss and waited. Anna's eyes fluttered and her own hand came to the back of his neck to pull him to her lips again. This time the pleasant sensation gave way to intense expression. They separated, both breathing a bit harder and Anna swallowed to clear her throat.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since someone kissed me."

"Me too." John admitted, "But I'd like to kiss you again."

"You did mention there'd be something else besides." Anna teased, her fingers moving over his tie. "I do hope that something else in mind involves that bed over there with the two of us on it."

"It does if you're game."

"I think I am." Anna paused, "It's probably not a surprise that it's been a bit long for me in that area too."

"I think we're in the same position." John smiled, "But I can promise I'm clean and safe."

"Me too." Anna laughed, "Not the kind of romantic conversation I think most people have before they want to have sex with a veritable stranger."

"Most people aren't worried about children back at home who'd think it odd when their single parents suddenly have VDs."

"Yes," Anna agreed, "Let me wait a few years to have to explain those to my son."

"I don't have a-"

"I'm on the pill," Anna bit her lip, "If that's enough for you."

"If it is for you." John snorted back a laugh, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I just had this image of us with this one-night stand where I leave my number in the morning and you call me in three months to surprise me with the news or something."

"In that case my first call is to a clinic to complain about the defective pills and then to you." Anna shook her head, "But I don't think they'll fail."

"Well then," John stroked a finger through her hair, "If we've got all the adulting out of the way I say we act our best versions of our randier, teenage selves."

"With more experience."

"Of course." John smiled, lowering his lips to just brush hers, "I'd like to think I'm much better at this now."

"Me too."

Anna's lips met his again and there was no hesitancy. No rushed passion. No tempered emotions. Just mutual goals in the seeking of giving and getting pleasure.

Everything turned into a measured rawness as they worked buttons free and kicked offending clothing to the side. The lowness of the bed made it a bit difficult to maneuver but even that only brought a moment of giggles and chuckles before they used it to their advantage. Anna's feet could touch the floor as John lowered her back to cover her body in kisses.

With the weak light of the lamps and the neon echo of the city outside the window it was as if John sought to learn her via tactile sensation, the muscle memory of his lips the only means of accentuating the worshipful caresses of his fingers against her skin. Anna dug her fingers into the blanker under her as he kissed and nipped his way from her breasts to her hips.

They locked eyes a moment before John spread her legs wide with his hips and set to pressing his fingers and mouth over her. The slipping sensation of his fingers stretching and reaching inside her had Anna crying out while the sucking of his tongue and teeth at her nerves led to shrieks she was sure the neighbors on either side of her would complain about later. But the noises only spurred John onward until she shattered her climax.

Her eager hands reached for him, scratching over his hips, clawing at his ass, and finally grasping his pulsing erection. John's head hung down as she dragged them both more fully onto the bed, spreading her legs wider as she went, and settled to stroke and coax him to fullness. He set his hands to her hips and lips to Anna's neck, sucking a line of kisses to her breasts until neither of them could take it any longer.

Anna's leg nocked over his hip and John thrust forward. They stopped, neither able to speak or breathe while they adjusted, and their eyes met again. She pulled his mouth to hers, running her tongue over his lips before sucking on each in turn with the gentle roll he started with his hips.

When John rocked into her, dragging to the very edge before thrusting determinedly as deeply as he could go, Anna broke the kiss to haul air to her lungs. Her hands sailed over his back, memorizing the shift of his muscles under her fingers to match his movements. And soon the slap of skin against skin echoed in the gentle creak of the bed.

John broke first, groaning as he struggled to hold himself over her, but Anna merely pressed him back to the bed and readjusted. He hissed and she winced, carefully moving to better rock and press until she came over the edge again as well. They slipped free of one another and lay back, side-by-side on the bed, allowing the thunder in their ears to settle until all they could hear was their syncopated breathing.

"If I'd known that was the something else besides," Anna dragged her fingers through her hair to get the strands stuck to her forehead pried loose, "I would've skipped the small talk."

"Me too." John huffed out a laugh, "But I think all I did was replace 'experience' with age."

"I thought you performed admirably."

"You said you hadn't had sex in awhile."

"Neither had you," Anna turned to him, "I thought you'd have some problems but it was just fine by me."

"Then please don't be angry if I say I might need a breather before you attempt any kind of round two." John closed his eyes. "And maybe real sleep."

"If you're sleeping here I don't mind." They looked at one another, "stay?"

"Of course." John opened his arms so she could crawl into them. "Long as you want."


	2. Black Spot

John opened his eyes, smiling at the shifting body working into a better position next to him. He traced a finger along here exposed spine and she flinched back, slapping at his hand. With a nudge he had her turning to face him.

She leveled a finger at him, "I'd watch your hands. I did serve in the Royal Marines."

"I just wanted to say good morning and find out how much time you have."

Anna lifted herself just enough to squint at the clock on the far wall. "Hours. My flight's not until the afternoon." She stopped, half-turning to face him. "Why? Do you have plans?"

"Only if you're included in them." He grinned, "I've got time to treat you to a lovely breakfast and… maybe something else. Then I've got a final meeting before I catch my flight this evening."

"Oh?" Anna positioned herself on her knees, hands holding them as she bent toward him. "And then get back to your unused room?"

"I should probably shower at some point but we might have time."

"Between breakfast and 'something else'?" Anna made air quotations and then dodged his half-hearted swipe. "What exactly do you have in mind for that?"

"I'd rather show you." John dragged her close to him so he could kiss over her exposed collarbones and down toward her breasts.

"Aren't you worried about disturbing our neighbors?"

"No." John licked at one of her nipples and Anna clenched her hands at his shoulders, holding herself over him when he adjusted to seat her on his legs as he sat up. "These beds don't have springs."

"Explains the back pain."

"Hey," John chided, kissing back toward her face. "Out of the two of us, I think I reserve the right to complain about a sore back."

"Age didn't stop you last night."

"And it won't now." John grinned at her, running a finger down her spine again to tease near the rise of her ass. "Since the bed doesn't have springs it means you can't hear a very distinctive creak and as long as we don't bump the wall or knock the headboard against anything they won't even notice."

"Pretty sure they'll still hear you." Anna ground down and John tried in vain to bite back a groan. "You tend toward the vocal."

"So do you."

Anna's eyebrows rose, "Is that a challenge?"

"You should be familiar with those, being a Royal Marine and all." John bit at his lip a second before swatting at her ass.

Anna jumped and then wagged a finger in his face. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I was going to propose first to the finish."

"Then," Anna reached forward and John choked as her hand gripped him tightly. "First to the finish."

"No victor, no vanquished."

"I didn't figure you for a Yakubu Gowon follower."

"I was in Nigeria once, for work, and happened to meet him." John hissed and took a steadily grip at her hip. "You?"

"I liked any quote that told me what I already know."

"Which is?"

Anna leaned toward John's ear, "I'm always the victor."

John lifted his hips to settle himself more firmly in her grip and kissed her mouth. His direction headed down with each consecutive pull of her small hand against his ready erection. Her other hand held at the back of his neck to keep his mouth close to her body, especially when he tongued over her breasts again.

He took the hand at her ass and slapped again, the sound of it in concert with Anna's harsh grip at the back of his neck and his erection telling him it stung quite a bit. But she then tilted into the soothing caress of his hand before gasping out when he slipped his finger against her.

Swift but sure movements of his tongue around her breasts before settling to an urgent suck on her nipples had Anna writhing and arching against him. John smiled a bit around one of her breasts, taunting her with a sharp bite there, but lost his momentum at the adjustment she made to run him along her wet folds. Folds he had yet to breach.

It was a race then. John trying to seek out the clench of her inner walls around his finger as Anna fought to hold back. And she won the round when her hand at his neck went from anchor to lever and tugged back on his hair to let her take his mouth.

There was no finesse between them anymore, only raw and determined urgency. John lost himself in the scratch of her nails against the skin of his chest and her almost brutal grip at his sack. And when she lifted up enough to sink onto him, he was sure his eyes rolled back in his head.

They rocked and writhed, bounced and bumped until John heard that distinctive thump of the headboard against the wall. He risked a turn of his head before meeting Anna's eyes again. The glint there, matched by the predatory way her tongue snaked over her teeth, only had him letting his feet flatten on the mattress to give him more leverage as he thrust into her.

And he broke first. Anna's final twist and the cling of her muscles around him forced John over the edge. She followed quickly afterward, using the last of his momentum to tumble with a hoarse cry that had John realizing she held her moth closed. The tiny shine of red evidence of where she bit her lip to keep her voice down.

John leaned up to kiss her and bent at the waist to see a fading red handprint on the globe of Anna's ass. "I guess I left quite a mark on you."

"That's what you're supposed to do." Anna slipped back, sitting to the side and leaning on the headboard. "But I know we definitely woke up whomever's on the other side of that wall."

"It's late enough they should be up." John checked the clock. "Give me an hour to meet you in the lobby and I'll take you to breakfast before you have to catch a cab to the airport."

"Alright then." Anna waved her hand at the room. "There's not much to clean up here but I'd like to get on the plane a little fresher than when I get off it."

"My thoughts exactly." John bent around to kiss at the fading handprint. "I hope you didn't think me too forward with that."

"If I did, I would've said so." Anna grinned and kissed him as he rose. "I found it a bit… exhilarating."

"I do hope you're not a fan of BDSM." John cringed, "I can't advocate for my position as a Mr. Grey or anything."

"First of all, if it were something with BDSM you'd be the submissive." Anna held up her fingers in sequence as she counted off. "Second, that book was an appalling representation of the mindset behind BDSM and ruined an entire kinky sexual subculture."

"I do hope there's a third to this list."

"Third, since all sex between us was consensual without question and at no point did I say my 'inner goddess' was involved, we're beyond that." Anna shrugged, "Though if there were restraints involved the next time we do something like this I might not mind."

"Next time?" John was at the edge of the bed and stopped himself. "Is there going to be a next time?"

"If possible." Anna stood up as well, walking around to her suitcase and giving John a beautiful view of her ass when she bent over it. "Where do you live in the home country?"

"London, mostly. My mother's been trying to convince me to get us all back to Ireland but every time I try there's something stopping me."

"Then you should-" Anna stopped, noticing him under her arm and standing up enough to look at him. "Where you just staring at my ass?"

"I find one is helpless in the face of great art."

"As long as you're looking then it's alright."

"Not that kinky then?"

"I find that particular brand of sexual experience terrible repugnant." Anna pulled out the clothes she wanted and left them on the jumbled bed. "But we were just talking about where you live."

"London, like I mentioned."

"It's a big place."

"Essex, technically."

"I'm in Buckinghamshire." Anna shrugged, "And here I was worried you'd be in Cumbria or something."

"Based on your accent I had you pegged for Yorkshire."

"Born and bred there but not forever there." She pointed at him, "Though the twinges in your accent had me wondering if you weren't from a bit farther from my home than you say."

"I'm good at accents." John checked the clock again and stood, gathering his clothes. "I'd better get back to my room so I won't hold you up in the lobby."

"I don't know," Anna pulled her hair back from her face, "The idea that you're waiting around naked in my room is pretty tempting."

"Is it as tempting as breakfast though?"

"I don't know." Anna pretended to think, "Deep fried rice buns in condensed milk is pretty much the height of experience for me."

"Then I'll be quick." John hurried into his trousers and buttoned both those and his shirt before heading for the door. "An hour."

"I'll be waiting."

John hurried through the halls, carrying the rest of his clothes, and opened his door quickly. The maids had yet to stop by but he hung the 'come back later' sign over the knob and deadbolted the door all the same. His laptop, the lid not all the way closed, whirred up to start as he hurried out of his clothes and brought his own suitcase to bear.

Changing out the used clothes, tucking them to the bottom as he selected something suitable for the day, John checked the screen. It blinked 'Task Complete' and John removed the flashdrive before tucking it into the breast pocket of the suit jacket he intended to wear. His fingers then flew over the keys of the laptop and the whole thing went dark.

"It's been a pleasure working with you." He muttered to himself as his phone rang.

Risking the low battery he slid the button to the side, "This is Mr. Higgins."

"Is it done?"

"Everything seems in order. I'm heading to the meeting shortly."

"And then?"

"I've got everything I need ma'am. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so."

The line clicked off and John hurried to shove the charger in the socket while sorting out the rest of his room. Once all was in order he made his mad dash to the bathroom and finally enjoyed the shower. But he more thoroughly enjoyed seeing Anna waiting for him in the lobby, her face frowning as she read a magazine, and dropped his bag next to hers by way of greeting.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long." She let the magazine fall back onto the pile. "I only got here ten minutes ago and checked out."

"Did they offer you a car to the airport?"

"They did and it's coming in the next hour."

John tried to stop the devious smile on his face, "I'm sure there are a number of ways we could use an hour."

"In this case, breakfast." Anna stood, grabbing hold of her bags, "But in another circumstance I'd like to see you use that hour."

John guided them to the hotel restaurant and settled their bags with the host before claiming a table. "How often are you home?"

"What?"

"You asked where I lived and since we now know we're about an hour from one another I want to know how often I could utilize that information to my advantage." John opened one of the menus, peeking over it at Anna. "I'm pretty sure a chance meeting like this shouldn't end in a one-time shag if I can help it."

"That's assuming you think I was looking for a shag."

"Isn't that was it was?"

"Shag makes it sound like we were two teenagers banging at a house party." Anna shook her head, "What we had, Mr. Bates, was sex. Good sex, if you like."

"I do like and I'd like to continue liking it." John turned to the approaching waiter and they ordered quickly. "But we've got schedules and jobs and children to worry about."

"Me perhaps a bit more than you, given mine can't drive and still meets for playgroups."

"Mine can't drive either and she loathes public transportation like I asked her to wear a sign that says 'My Father is Frugal'." John laughed, "Regardless, I see what you mean. When they're younger than seven they've got a lot more energy and a lot more trouble up their sleeves."

"Which is surprising considering how small their sleeves are." Anna sat back as the waiter left a pile of steaming, deep fried, rice buns and the accompanying bowl of condensed milk. "Now you've got me curious as to your suggestion."

"It's that we exchange numbers and try to set up a date, if possible, and then see if this wasn't just a chance meeting that resulted in deeply satisfying sex."

"I'd like that." Anna used her chopsticks to manipulate the bun into the dipping sauce. "It's kind of how I met my husband."

"You said last night it was in the Royal Marines."

"Yeah." Anna took a bite out of her bun. "But we were at a party and it was when I was newly minted so I still felt awkward and out of place. He was sitting in a corner and I noticed he wasn't drinking. So I went over and found out he was the designated driver. We talked the whole evening about everything and anything and then he came back to mine."

"After dropping off his soused mates I'm guessing."

"Yes." Anna sipped at her drink. "He slept on my sofa."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because it was too late for him to drive home and, as I found out later from a friend when Jeff and I started dating, he heard I lived in a rough neighborhood and didn't want me going home alone."

"Sounds sweet but not like how we met."

"Jeff was there in a moment I didn't know I needed him." Anna met John's gaze, "Much like you were Mr. Bates."

"Then consider me flattered to be compared to your husband as he sounds like a remarkable man."

"He was." Anna winced a bit, "Not sure if I should ask now-"

"About my ex-wife?"

"Yes." Anna cringed, "You can choose not to answer."

"It's in the past." John waved Anna off, "We met when I was in uniform and looking rather gorgeous. Obviously I swept her off her feet but neither of us took time to wonder if that's really what we wanted or what we should've wanted."

"I'm sorry."

"Live and learn." John checked his phone. "And, unfortunately, I've got to go or I'll miss my meeting."

"Then here." Anna dug a card from a case and handed it over. "So you've got my number."

"Then," John exchanged his own and they both took the other's with two hands. "In case you just can't wait to get your hands on me again."

"That's not something you have to worry your head wondering about." Anna tucked the card away. "The answer is definitely yes."

"Then I await your call." John kissed her hand. "Safe flight Anna."

"Safe flight John."

He hurried to the host station, settling the breakfast bill and taking his bag. The checkout process went just as smoothly and even gave him the patience he needed to manage the Shanghai traffic that seemed geared to delay him. In no time, however, he entered the building and showed his temporary pass to the girl at the front desk.

"Nicholas Higgins here to see Mr. Crowborough."

The woman led him to the lifts and John caught a breathtaking view of the city out of the glass as he rose up to the top levels. There the woman stopped at another desk where an older Chinese gentleman greeted him. John shook his hand and followed him to the large glass doors that opened on an office that spanned most of the top floor.

"Wait here sir and Mr. Crowborough'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you." John adjusted his collar and tapped his breast pocket. The weight of the flashdrive sat there and he stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked to the window. A gentle lean gave him an unrestricted view of the city below.

"Beautiful isn't it?" John turned and extended a hand to the young man who walked over to shake it. "Duke Crowborough."

"Nicholas Higgins."

"It's an honor to meet an artist like yourself." Crowborough put a hand near his head and pantomimed an explosion. "The work you did with the Coyle Case…" He made an exploding noise and John nodded.

"It's just the tricks of the trade." He pulled the flashdrive from his pocket. "I do hope you won't be so foolish as to leave something like this on a local server."

"You can't trust social media anymore."

"That's why I only believe in handwritten letters." John put the flashdrive in Crowborough's hand. "I'm sure whatever… fiction you've developed for yourself is your business, sir, but I'd suggest in future you decide on which side of the fence you'll fall."

"I'm sorry."

"We don't live in such a closeted age anymore and if your wife happens to find out about this little… indiscretion, I'm sure all this grandeur will be snatched away from you." John pulled at his cuffs. "But that's just a professional suggestion."

"Because you've got no secrets."

"We've all got secrets sir. You've just got to hide them more carefully." John flipped out another card, "If you want me to help you with that, give me another call."

"I'm sure this small fortune," Crowborough waved the flashdrive, "Is enough for now."

"That's the thing." John reached a hand around to scratch at his cheek. "Hacking Mr. Barrow's servers wasn't easy and he's not just going to slip into the ether because you've taken first prize. It's not his style."

"I'm going to hope you're proposing something here."

"Just an additional service that you can tack on to my current fees for 'services rendered'." John kept his position, pivoting as Crowborough circled a large glass desk to sit down in the chair there, the flashdrive clinking on the surface. "It's cheaper for me to do it now rather than later."

"What's later?"

"Possible embarrassment and ten thousand more."

Crowborough whistled, "And if I do it now?"

"Only five thousand and you make sure his little dead man's switch for his servers stays permanently silent."

"He's got a dead man's switch?"

John nodded, "He's got to enter an hourly code randomly generated by the computer itself that only goes to his phone. If he doesn't enter it, in the allotted time, then the system fries."

"You learned a lot."

"If you're good at your job you do it well so people hire you again and you never do it for free."

"I didn't realize that bumping someone off came as part of the hacking package."

"It's a special offer for cases like this." John sighed, "I'm not a fan of blackmail, as a rule, and I tend to think the world's a better place with someone as oily and degenerate as Thomas Barrow out of it."

"Don't like homosexuals, Mr. Higgins?"

"I don't like liars, schemers, and torturers. Homosexuals can do what they like." John paced toward the window behind Crowborough. "Barrow's taking an evening flight to France for a meeting of his investors. It just so happens that it coincides with when I'm flying out so this is a one time offer."

"For five thousand more."

"Depends on how peaceful a sleep you want tonight." John came back around, pointing at the flashdrive. "Either you accept that is the only copy of what he had on you and move forward with the risk he'll come after you again. Or you get rid of him and get someone to melt that down. Your choice of course but I know what I'd chose."

Crowborough took a moment and then nodded. "Do it."

"Pleasure working with you Mr. Crowborough." John shook his hand, "And as for the Coyle Case, that was just a bit of smoke and mirrors. Nothing major."

* * *

John sipped his drink at the airline bar and looked up with an exceptionally coifed man stepped into the room. He raised a hand and the man came over, brushing at his hair and suit jacket before taking a nervous seat next to John. His breathing was as agitated as his movements and John had to suppress an eye roll.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did he take the bait?"

"He did." John finished his drink and signaled the barman. "I'll let you drink one yourself to steady your nerves."

"It's just…" The man shivered, "I've waited so long to get that message to him. I thought it'd never happen but now it has and I'm just… I can't even express."

"But you're trying all the same." John pulled a recorder from his pocket and handed it to the man. "You might want to listen to that before you get any giddier about the idea you and Duke Crowborough might be kissing and making up any time soon."

The man pulled the recorder to his ear and his face fell. His drink sat next to him and as John reached over he dropped something into it. Patting the other man on the shoulder he did not let him turn around until the fizzing stopped.

"He wants…"

"That's right." John slid the drink toward him. "But I told you before, I honor my contracts."

"Then you're not going to-" The man knocked back the contents of his glass and John watched him before shrugging.

"Here's the thing. He paid me the additional five thousand dollars so you are going to die. But," John stopped him as the man coughed, "Mr. Barrow, I also booby-trapped that flashdrive so whatever you were about to pay me to get rid of your ex-boyfriend is also taken care of. I took the liberty of hacking the five thousand from you before this meeting."

"How-" Barrow choked a bit but John caught him, nodding at the bar tender to send for help. "How'd you-"

"How'd I know?" John helped him to the floor. "People are predictable. But mostly because I was paid to get rid of you both and decided it wouldn't hurt to make a little extra on the side."

"Who?"

"William Mason sends his unfettered regards, on behalf of his surviving wife." John stepped away as the paramedics rushed to the scene.

He dropped to collect his bag and only stopped to look back at the news blaring on the television that said the upper office of a large building Shanghai exploded with the only casualty being the owner, Duke Crowborough. With a smile he left the room.


	3. Fair Winds, Fair Sailing

Anna opened the doors and spread her arms to take in the sailing missile that was her son as he tried to plow into her. She barely caught herself from slamming back into the door at the force of his throw before he wrapped his arms around her legs. The strength of his arms in clinging to her had Anna dropping her bags to embrace her son.

"He's be missing you something fierce." Anna peeked up as a smaller woman, with brown hair, trilling over her Scottish accent as she dipped to help retrieve Anna's bags. "Told us all about his plans to abduct you to his rocket ship so he could take you to another planet and you wouldn't be able to go away again."

"Did he now?" Anna ruffled the boy's hair as he peeked up at her. "And where is this rocket ship Henry? Do I have to wait all day to see it?"

"This way." Henry grabbed her hand and tugged her after him into the sitting room.

A tall man, bent double to apply some duct tape to a sagging piece of cardboard, turned his head at their entry before raising both hands. "Now I can't recommend this craft for safety or security. It's bound to spring a leak and cause your O-rings to snap on reentry. You'll have to brace for delays and a possible emergency water landing."

"That's okay Grandpa," Henry wriggled between the man and the cardboard construction. "We're just doing flight checks now."

"Are we?" He turned to Anna as she hugged him, "I thought you raced the sun to be here to take an actual ride in it."

"Things change Charles Carson," Anna would have turned to face the woman again but Henry tugged her hand and dragged her into the cardboard rocket.

"Yes, but it still need work. The drag fins are-"

"Flight checks!" Henry called over Carson's arguments and Anna settled herself cross-legged in the back of the cardboard rocket as Henry pocked and prodded different colored segments on a slanted piece of cardboard secured to look like a control panel. "Boosters ready to test fire."

"In that case I should move my favorite chair." Anna turned over the side of the ship to see the woman adjusting her chair. "Don't want it caught in the afterburn."

"I think it'll be fine Elsie." Carson ripped a piece of tape with his teeth and raised a piece from the floor. "Ready to attach the left wing now Captain?"

"Yes!" Henry looked over his seat to address his mother. "How about your seatbelt."

"Right," Anna dug for it and found the bungee cord, holding it up, "Right here Captain."

"All wings secure?"

"Secure enough." Carson shook his head, "The union would have field day at the possible violations here."

"Then it's good they're not here." Elsie came over, holding up two books, "Which one for bedtime?"

"We've not got time for bed." Henry dug himself into the ship, flicking his finger at painted buttons and switches, "We're about to do a test run."

"And I think your Grandmother's hoping we can test it tomorrow so she can use her chair." Anna stood, grabbing Henry under the armpits to lift him from his seat. "The best part is that we'll take to the park and have a go round."

"Because it's weekend?"

"Exactly." Anna settled Henry on his feet, outside the rocket. "Now, bath time and then bed. Hurry through the first and we might squeeze two stories into the second."

Henry was off faster than a shot and Anna finally hugged Elsie, taking the books from her hands. "Thank you."

"It's a pleasure to help Anna." Elsie embraced her back, "We're here anyway."

"I meant for all of it." Anna flailed a hand, "Living here, taking care of him, just…"

Words failed her but Elsie rubbed up Anna's arm. "You're saying this because you're jetlagged and feeling like a guilty mother."

"Aren't I?" Anna flinched at the slam of a door and then heard running water. "I'd better get up to make sure he doesn't flood the bathroom or drown himself."

"Anna," Carson came to her shoulder, putting his hand there. "We're happy to help and he's a joy to behold."

"Even if he's breaking building codes to make his rocket?"

Carson shuffled, "I'll admit. As an engineer and a construction expert I have great reservations with his building practices but I think the design is sound and-"

"Thanks Dad." Anna hugged him again, pulling away to take the stairs.

"And I left your bags in your room."

Anna laughed, calling back down the stairs to Elsie. "I'm old enough to sort my own laundry."

"I'd hope so since I won't touch anything not mine anymore."

Anna hurried into the bathroom and reached to turn off the faucet as Henry readied himself to jump from the toilet to the bathtub. She grabbed him by the stomach to stop his leap and stripped the last of his clothes from him. "Okay, we're not swimming this evening in the bathtub."

"Mum!"

"Nope," She deposited him in the tub, reaching for the soap. "Tonight we're getting you clean, not soaking this bathroom."

Taking the flannel to him, Anna started the scrub. "How was it?"

"Grandpa helped me build the rocket and Grandma helped me with my maths. She read me three stories one night and we went to the park in the afternoon one day."

"Oh?" Anna scrubbed hard at his back, helping him dunk his head under the water before soaping up his hair. "I hope you're not about to ask me to do the same as penance."

"What's peanuts?"

Anna laughed, "It means that you think I should pay for the fact I spent three days away from you."

"I don't mind it." Henry focused on the water and Anna stopped.

"You don't mind?"

"No," He grabbed for a plastic boat, sailing it in the water. "Grandma and Grandpa are fine."

Anna pulled back a second, chewing the inside of her cheek. "You don't mind it?"

"Nope." He grinned up at her, "We could go to the pool tomorrow if Grandpa gets his work done."

"We could go just you and me?"

"I want to go with Grandpa. He's going to build me a slide."

Anna coughed and continued scrubbing. "May I come along?"

"Sure." Henry bumped the boat against the side of the tub. "You're fun too."

It took only a story and a half before Henry's deep breathing filled the room. Anna set the books to the side and picked herself up from the tiny chair, leaving the room with the door cracked and the night-light blinking in the corner. She spent one minute staring at the bags still sitting in her room and ignored them to go downstairs.

The soft chatter from the sitting room drew her there and Anna took a seat on the sofa. Elsie moved closer to her, putting an arm over her shoulders to pull Anna's head down to kiss her there. "You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one you get when you're stewing over something." Elsie shifted slightly, "What's got you going?"

"Henry told me he didn't mind me being gone." Anna took a deep breath, "It's… I'm missing too much of his life and he's going to grow up thinking his mother's unnecessary."

"Henry doesn't think you're unnecessary." Carson sat down, offering two cups of tea to the women on the sofa. "He's young and doesn't understand."

"I can't…" Anna shook her head, "It's difficult because he doesn't know any differently. He thinks I'm only here as a visitor instead of actually being his mother."

"Anna," Elsie ran a hand over her arm. "There's something you need to know and that's that Henry loves you."

"I'm gone too much." Anna ran a hand through her hair, sighing before sipping at her tea. "I need to renegotiate my contract and get more home work."

"Do you think you can do that?" Carson raised an eyebrow, drinking his own tea. "I know your work is important and the biggest problem is that you're working promotions in an international company?"

"Maybe I take a pay cut so I can stay close to my son."

"It's your decision, Anna, but I think you're doing the best you can." Elsie rested her head on Anna's shoulder. "Henry loves you and no matter what you think, he's only five and so the ideas he has are those of a smaller world."

"Your mother's right," Carson finished his drink, setting it to the side. "And I believe that when you were five you thought our neighbors where aliens and then worked surveillance on them for three weeks until you realized they were normal."

"I'm not sure what that means."

"It means our views of the world change." Carson shrugged, "He's fine and he'll grow up and look back on his life and see you as an inspiring and hardworking mother who did quite a bit for him. He doesn't understand it now because he can't see the world as it is now."

"None of us see how the world is." Elsie snorted, "And if we're adults then we just convince ourselves we know things we really don't."

"Thanks Mom." Anna nudged Elsie to the side, hugging her. "I'll go to bed since I've still got to work tomorrow."

"You're tired, Anna, and you're jetlagged. Don't let this trouble you."

"You've already used that excuse on me once this evening." Anna pushed off the sofa, "And I think I can only take one of those for an emotional breakdown."

"Take as many excuses as you like for the jetlag." Carson stood, taking her cup and hugging her with one arm. "You're our girl and Henry's our boy. I think you're going to be fine. He's going to fine too."

Carson turned to the cardboard rocket, "After I fix that rocket. It's not stable and I don't think it will hold up under scrutiny."

"I'm sure the five-year-olds at the park will be just fine." Anna hugged Elsie as well. "I'm only doing half day at the office and I'll be back for lunch so I can take him to the park."

"He'll love that." Elsie pushed Anna toward the stairs. "Now get some sleep and you'll feel better."

Anna stumped up the stairs and stopped in her doorway as her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She fumbled it loose, pushing her bags to the side, and landed on her bed. "Hello?"

"Secure the line."

Anna pulled the phone back and hit a button or two before putting it back to her ear. "Line is secure."

"Other ears listening?"

Anna kicked the door with her foot to close it. "No other ears."

"Good. We've got the word that businessman Kemal Pamuk died two days ago. Well done."

"Thank you."

"We've also got wind that both Duke Crowborough and Thomas Barrow were killed in your vicinity yesterday."

Anna adjusted on her bed. "There's another player in the field?"

"We've had rumblings for some time but thus far we thought there was nothing to it but rumblings." The voice on the other end exhaled, "We're hoping you can give us insight."

"We weren't playing to get the same person so I didn't run into anyone. I got out clean."

"Good. We'll do your debrief in the morning."

"Could I-" Anna bit down, "I need ten minutes of the Dowager's time, if I can get it."

"She's very busy."

"I know but this is important."

"I'll put you on for first thing after your debrief."

"Thank you." Anna waited but the line clicked off. With a sigh she set the phone on her bedside table and hunted for her charger.

* * *

Anna hurried through the scanner and raced toward a cubicle, throwing down her things on the chair before reaching for one of the suit jackets hanging on the convenient coat rack in the corner. Nabbing one she dodged someone balancing a tower of coffees and landed at the door in front of a tall woman with severe cheekbones checking her watch. "You're late."

"Traffic."

"Lie."

"Henry didn't want to get up today and it took every ounce of convincing I had to get him out of bed." Anna nodded at the door, "Besides, they're not ready for me yet anyway."

"What if they were?"

"Then I'd have a different excuse Mary." Anna pulled at her suit jacket, "I don't have anything on me do I?"

"No. Though always wonder how you balance the work you do with the empathy it takes to raise a child."

"You've got George."

"I don't shoot people."

"No, that's right," Anna responded with all the theatricality she could manage. "You only set them up so I can shoot them."

"You didn't shoot Pamuk."

"His allergies did him in." Anna managed a little smile, "Word on the street is that they're combing his office for a potentially deadly cup of something."

"And some desperate intern'll be fired because of it." The door opened and Mary nodded at it, "They're ready for you."

"Thank you Mary."

She ducked into the room and smiled, "Good morning gentlemen."

"Ms. Smith," The shorter of the two men reached over the table and shook her hand, "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back Blake." Anna took her seat, after shaking the taller one's hand. "And how are you Tony?"

"Netter now that I know Pamuk won't be our problem any longer." Tony interlaced his fingers over a report. "We're just here to talk about the mission."

"It was a success and I loaded the file with my after-action the moment I landed." Anna put up a hand, "It was a secure network, encrypted appropriately, and you'll find all of my details almost frustratingly exact."

"That's not what this briefing is about."

Anna frowned, "All of my debriefings are about how I got the job done. That's what they're for."

"Not this time." All three of them stood as a woman, leaning heavily on a cane, entered the room. "This time we want to talk about what you did after your work was through."

"Ma'am?" Anna remained standing as the woman took Blake's chair and ushered the two men to the side.

"Dowager we weren't aware you'd-"

"Quiet you two." The woman flexed her fingers on her cane. "And shut the door on your way out."

Anna watched Blake and Tony leave, both of them grimacing at her but only Blake risked a hand to her shoulder in support before leaving the soundproof room. She turned back to the Dowager. "Ma'am I'm a bit confused as to what's going on here."

"You wanted ten minutes of my time I thought we'd kill two birds with one stone." She pointed to Anna's seat, "So let's take those ten minutes and use them wisely."

Anna hurried to sit, "Ma'am I wanted to request that I get more local assignments. My son is young and he needs me home more than away, especially now that he's five and starting to notice my absences and-"

"Request denied." The Dowager sat back, pursing her lips. "I'm not in the habit of encouraging our best agents to bench themselves."

"I'm just asking for assignments that aren't week-long ventures. It's putting a lot of strain on him and-"

"Then resign."

Anna gaped, "I can't do that ma'am."

"Why? You're qualified to do the job you claim to everyone else to do and you've got more than enough experience to get a job elsewhere." The Dowager slid her cane on the floor a touch as she moved her hand on it. "Why don't you leave and take you need for local work with you?"

"I'm good at this job, ma'am."

"That was never in question."

"Then why-"

"Because of your activities after you helped us eliminate Mr. Pamuk." The Dowager opened a folder and slid it over the table for Anna to see. "I'm sure you recognize the man who shared your dinner and then your room."

Setting her jaw, Anna looked up from the pictures of she and John. "What I do, when the mission is complete, is my business, ma'am."

"What you do with a suspected agent of an opposing firm is ours."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure Mr. Bates is receiving a dressing down of his own for whatever shenanigans the two of you engaged in while in one another's company."

"Mr. Bates is an IT consultant."

The Dowager snorted, "And he believes you work in corporate HR. That's how covers work."

Anna sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Is my request for local work being denied on the grounds that you believe I exposed this agency during my nighttime activities?"

"I trust your professionalism and your discretion. And in any other case you're activities off the clock are no one's business but your own. This is not a slut shaming activity."

"It feels a bit like one."

"That has to do with your vetting of said choices."

"Vetting?"

"Risk analysis."

"It might be that I'm out of practice in the world of dating, given I haven't done it in some time, but I don't remember the primer on vetting the people you run into in hotel elevators."

"And the people you take to bed with you?"

Anna took a breath and let it out slowly, "It was a one-time thing. It won't happen again."

"Unless we want it to." The Dowager closed the folder and chuckled at Anna's confusion. "There's a way you can kill two birds with this stone, Ms. Smith."

"And how's that, ma'am?"

"You want a more local posting and we need to analyze the threat Mr. Bates could pose to our operation and the reputation of this firm." The Dowager pulled another folder out, handing it over the table to Anna. "We've ensured that your involvement with him in Shanghai will go unnoticed by his division. They're not too bright as it stands and we've got better people here."

"I'm sure we do."

"The funny thing is," The Dowager snorted, "We actually tried to recruit him on Robert's suggestion and he turned us down. That was when his wife left him."

Anna looked up from the file. "Am I being assigned to seduce him into recruitment?"

"We want you to turn him so we can burn his firm to the ground." The Dowager smiled, pushing herself to stand and leaning on the cane with both hands. "Do you want the assignment or not?"

Holding the file in her hands, Anna nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'd like to take it."

"Good. Then enjoy your half day."

She left through a door opposite Anna, who turned to open the door behind her and almost ran into Mary. "Good G- What are you doing here Mary?"

"My job." Mary handed over another file. "That's the latest surveillance on John Bates."

"Already?" Anna sighed, shaking her head. "How'd you get this so quickly?"

"I'm efficient and I'm late for George's dentist appointment."

"Mary?" Anna hurried to keep up with her as the other woman went to her desk and gathered her things. "How do you do it?"

"I get used to the fact that I feel like I'm failing more grandly every day." Mary smiled at her, "Enjoy your half day Anna."

"Right." Anna tapped the files in her hand against the desk before turning back to her own.

She hurried through the files, making notes, and lost herself in the contents so that her buzzing alarm made her jump. Turning it off in a hurry she fumbled it into her pocket and hurried to get her things together. Narrowy bowling over both Blake and Tony, she managed the lifts.

The drive back home almost had her wishing she lived in the city but when she opened the door to see Henry and Carson making final touches to the rocket in the garden she changed her mind. Henry waved at her for a moment and then focused back on where he held the wing steady so Carson could adjust an added strut. Anna dropped her things inside and had her blouse halfway unbuttoned when Elsie knocked on the door. Turning over her shoulder, Anna smiled at her and urged her in.

"Best if I shut this." Elsie closed the door. "Don't want to explain anything you're not ready to use detailed anatomy figures for yet."

"I've had a few of those discussions." Anna paused, her mind flicking back to the dinner conversation with John. "What's up?"

"I'm just making sure you're alright. You were in a state last night."

"Sleep did me a world of good." Anna worked herself out of her trousers and into a pair of jeans. "And my talk with my boss went extremely well."

"Did it?"

"They're giving me a contracted post locally for a bit." She shrugged, "It'll keep me close to Henry for awhile and give me a chance to think about another job."

"I thought you loved your job."

"I do but maybe I need to think longer term about something good for Henry as well as me." Anna fumbled for another shirt, standing in just her jeans and bra. "He's going to need me more, not less, for a long time and I want a job that'll let me be there for him."

"Whatever you choose, Anna, just don't think that sacrificing your own happiness'll make it all better." Elsie pulled a shirt loose from the drawer and handed it over. "As much as parents love to convince themselves they're doing what's best for their children, anything you might be tempted to use as fodder against them later isn't worth it."

"You think I'd blame my son for a shitty job?"

"We all find ways to pass blame to someone else when life doesn't quite measure up to our expectations." Elsie sighed, "Don't think I didn't regret taking you on when you were PMS-ing."

"I'll always be grateful you saw a shy little girl in that home and thought, 'my wouldn't she make a good housekeeper'." Anna teased, ducking the swat Elsie aimed for her.

"You never did learn how to properly dust."

"A sin I'm sure I'll take to my grave." Anna finished dressing, digging a pair of trainers from the back of her closet. "Think they're ready to test the flight of the rocket?"

"I think if Charles gets his hands on anything else it really will have the capacity for flight." Elsie nodded, "I think you should stop that and I should take him on a little date."

"You deserve it. Taking Henry on until preschool starts again." Anna fit her things into a drawstring bag, taking her keys. "That's got to be a struggle."

"It's a chance to find out what little children would be like since we got you when you were nine and that's basically adulthood."

Anna laughed and hurried out to the garden, "Who's ready for the park?"

Henry jumped out of his rocket, pelting toward Anna's car, and she helped Carson load the rocket into the backseat before working Henry into his booster seat as well. They shut the door and Carson nodded toward it, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." Carson raised an eyebrow and Anna nodded. "I can do this."

"I know. I just want you to know you can."

"If the rocket doesn't survive, I hope you don't mind." Anna cringed, "I guarantee our survival but not the rocket."

"I can always build another one." Carson shrugged, "It's just cardboard."

"It's a rocket, Dad." Anna kissed his cheek, "And it's beautiful."

"Treat it well then."

"Promise."

Anna drove them to the park, helping Henry extricate the rocket from the car, and then carrying it to the edge of the play area. She almost dropped it but someone helped her by catching the other wing. Turning to the savior, she saw a girl with dark hair and oddly familiar eyes.

"Thank you."

"I couldn't let this beautiful piece of art fall."

"It's going on the ground anyway but my father would thank you." Anna lowered the rocket to the ground but noted Henry sprinting up the stairs to play on the set. "Though he's not as interested in it now that he's got a huge arena now."

"Kids all have ADD." The girl held her hand out, "I'm Catherine."

"Nice to meet you." Anna frowned, "I feel like I've heard your name before."

"Probably, it's common."

"No, not like that." Anna pointed around them, "Is it too horrible to ask if any of them are yours?"

"I'm a bit young for that."

"I figured." Anna laughed with her, "I was wondering if you're here as a babysitter."

"I've got the two twins over there." Catherine pointed to the girls on the swings. "They're mother's picking them in about ten minutes and then I'm free."

Anna turned to her, "What's your going rate?"

"About ten quid an hour, depending on the variability of the child." Catherine snorted, "You wouldn't believe how many kids are so spoiled I can't get them to do anything without dangling an iPad in their face."

"I'd believe it." Anna folded her arms over her chest. "What about a rambunctious five-year-old who has dyslexia and tends toward the chaotic?"

Catherine shrugged, "I once had this kid who threw his maths book every time he couldn't figure out a fraction. That thing was in tatters and I had him three days a week."

"Well I-"

"Catherine!" Anna and Catherine both turned as a man ran over to them. "I've been calling you for ten minutes."

"It's just on vibrate and in my back pocket, Dad, it's not a national emergency." She reached into her pocket and showed him. "See?"

"I-" He stopped, turning to Anna. "Hello."

"Hello." Anna smiled, "We meet again."

"You two know one another?" Catherine pointed between and John nodded.

"We met rather recently."

"You said you lived in Essex."

"I did." He ground on his jaw before cringing. "I should've said I lived there."

"Past tense?"

"We moved three weeks ago." Catherine flashed a glare toward her father. "Said the schools were better."

"He's not wrong there." Anna peeked over her shoulder, "Excuse me. My son's trying to fly without wings."

She jogged over to where Henry tried to climb to the top of the monkey bars. "If you jump off of there you'll hurt yourself and you won't be back here anytime soon."

"But it's just-"

"Henry Jeffery Smith you'll get down right now or I'm coming up there and taking you home."

Henry pouted but dropped back down and raced to another part of the play area. Anna sighed, shaking her head and turning back to where Catherine walked away from her father, getting the two girls from the swings to take them to their waiting mother. Jerking her head in Catherine's direction, Anna smiled at John.

"She's a credit to you."

"You've barely met her."

"Didn't take long."

"Like how long it took for you to decide not to call me."

Anna winced, "I need to apologize for that."

"I wasn't expecting an apology but I guess I'll take one."

"I did a load of wash this morning and you know the thing about pockets…"

"It's in shreds now isn't it?"

"It looks like it went through a blender." Anna laughed, "I'm sorry. I should've sent you a text or something as soon as I landed but you know how it is with international flights."

"Exhaustion is a thing." John rubbed at his eyes, "I'm still recovering."

"You get back this morning?"

"Yes and the time change is screaming at me." John pointed to Henry, "He's yours?"

"My pride and joy."

"I can see it." John nodded down at the cardboard creation, "Yours as well?"

"His, technically, but I'm the manual labor for transport so I guess it's mine too." Anna grinned, "Like it?"

"If you built it I'm almost obligated to compliment the construction but I don't think a false compliment's necessary in this case."

"I didn't build it but the engineer who did'll tell you all the ways it's flawed." Anna shrugged at it. "Grandfathers, what can you do with them?"

"Not much without them."

They stood in silence a moment, Anna making sure Henry's race up to take another zoom down a slide ended without tears. "You moved here?"

"Three weeks ago." John raised a hand, "I know, it probably sounds like a lie but I was a bit over my head in Shanghai and I defaulted to-"

"It's hard to memorize a new address and you owed nothing to a stranger." Anna turned to Catherine as she returned, "So, are you looking for work?"

"Babysitting?"

"Him." Anna pointed to Henry. "His grandparents have been doing a lot of it lately but I want to find someone who might let the part time workers who pretend they're retirees actually be retired."

"For ten quid an hour?" Catherine pressed but John cleared his throat.

"That's not-"

"It's a fair wage for something like this." Anna sighed, "I'll warn you, he's a lot like his father."

Catherine looked around, "Can I meet him?"

"Oh… no, Jeff's not…" Anna coughed, "Sorry, that was not an explanation at all for someone."

"It's fine."

"Henry's… a little firecracker. He's all quiet contemplation and then bursts of action." Anna sighed, "Bit like waiting for a bomb to go off really but if you leave him for a minute he cools down just fine."

"Does he throw maths books?"

"Not yet. His grandfather helps him with maths mostly but his grandmother's good with numbers. She taught algebra for years. So you'll only have to battle him for bedtimes a few nights a week and other days you'll have him for work hours."

"Not to be rude," John cut in, "Can you handle the expense of someone for ten quid an hour for… eight hours a day?"

"It'll be more like four since my parents take some convincing to leave the house and actually find lives of their own and then a few evenings if I work late and they're out." Anna faced Catherine, "Job's yours if you want it."

"Yeah," She grinned, "I'd like that."

"Then," Anna dug out her phone, flicking over to contacts and handing it to Catherine. "Give me your numbers and I'll get you a schedule."

"Mummy!" Everyone looked down as Henry grabbed at Anna's jeans. "I'm ready for the rocket."

"Well then," Anna pointed to Catherine and John, taking back her phone as Catherine handed it over. "Meet your new babysitter."

Catherine crouched, extending a hand, "I'm Catherine."

Henry frowned, "But Grandpa and Grandma-"

"Will still be there. She's going to help them out. If they want to go shopping or have to run an errand."

Henry kept his lips pursed but nodded, turning to take Catherine's hand. "Do you know anything about rockets?"

"A bit." Catherine inspected the cardboard. "It just needs one thing."

"What?"

"Wheels."

John groaned and Henry brightened. "How do we get wheels?"

"I know just the place."


	4. Passing Ships

John laughed to himself as he sat with Anna to watch Catherine and Henry using a skateboard and a roll of tape to secure the delicate construction to wheels. "Something tells me I should put a stop to that."

"Why?" Anna turned to him, "They're managing it."

"I see tears, blood, and an A&E in our future."

"I like the collective statement there." Anna grinned, "And it's good to see you again Mr. Bates."

"As long as we're not telling them how we met."

"We can tell them." Anna pulled a face, "We've got nothing to hide."

"We don't?"

"No, we tell them we met on business."

John shrugged, "Alright, then maybe not telling them exactly what happened when we met."

"I may be new at this kind of interaction but I'm not an idiot and I'm not ready for that explanation." Anna shuddered, "I want my son to think I'm celibate that way he never uses it against me when I discover he snuck a girl into his room or snuck into a girl's room."

"I will kill any boy who attempts to set foot in my house with the intention of doing to my daughter anywhere close to what I did with you."

Anna laughed, "I doubt either party'll be ready for what we did with each other for awhile yet." She turned to him, "But I'd be curious if you're willing to put my new babysitter to work so we could go on a real date?"

"You mean like one where we go to a restaurant that's not in a hotel?"

"Yes and have actual food instead of just late drinks."

John leaned back on the bench, blowing out a gust of air. "I will say, the thought of a real date is rather enticing."

"She's not going to mind is she?" Anna pointed to Catherine as Henry used his bungee cord to keep himself secured in the cardboard rocket for her to start pushing him around the playground.

"Mind what?"

"That her father's dating."

John shrugged, "I don't know really. She's never seen me on a date. Not really."

"Never?"

"Never."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't tell me you're going to try and say that since you divorced your wife you haven't had sex."

"I didn't say that. I said I hadn't been on a proper date. Meeting up to find women to have the occasional fling with is-"

"Fling?" Anna laughed, snorting into her hand as she tried to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make fun of you. I've just never heard someone actually use that term in real life."

"Then let me say it in words you'd actually use." John cleared his throat, "They were dates with a purpose and one purpose only, for both parties to get laid and then never see one another again. I met up with women to take them to a nice dinner and then we had sex before I left in the morning."

"I do hope we're not about to reenact the scene from _When Harry Met Sally_ where I tell you those women might've not've had as nice of nights as you did."

"Are you suggesting anything specific?"

"If I remember the scene there is the suggestion that the women involve din said events might've faked their orgasms."

"I'm relatively confident that wasn't the case."

"I hope not." Anna cringed, "Because I'm not going to play Meg Ryan in a park full of children."

"The difference between you and Meg Ryan is that she'd never had sex with Billy Crystal's character so she didn't know whether or not he could actually fulfill on his promise."

"While I do." Anna smiled, "And, unlike her, I think the truth in that statement is highly underrated."

"And just so you know, those women were satisfied." John waved at Catherine and Henry as Henry tried to push her around the pavement this time. "And Catherine knows that I go out with women… and she probably knows what I do with them because she's got the Internet."

"She seems like a smart girl so I'd be more surprised if she hadn't figured it out." Anna closed her eyes, shivering. "Please don't tell me that your mother knows what you do on those dates."

"My mother is a smart woman and the only thing she says about it is to be considerate, make sure the woman is satisfied, and to always use protection."

Anna laughed again, "She's great. I've not even met your mother and I already love her like my own."

"She's given me the same speech since I was fifteen."

"Don't tell me that was your first time."

"Why?" John folded his arms, "Feeling underachieving?"

"I didn't until I was…" Anna squinted, "I think I was seventeen."

"Please tell me it was awkward and embarrassing."

"Why," Anna poked at him, "Don't want to hear about how I was a natural?"

"I know you were but I'm worried about the other party."

"He was… adequate for a first." Anna shrugged a shoulder, "You don't realize what it can be until you're older anyway so it was earth-shattering for seventeen."

"And now?"

"I'd definitely redo the whole scenario if I could."

"I know I would." John shook his head, "I was totally out of my element and she was just nice enough to not tell the whole school how horrible it was for her."

"The whole school knew about your intentions?"

"Well," John gave a little smile, "I was the captain of the football team and she was the loveliest girl in the drama class so..."

"How cute." Anna laughed, "You must've broken so many hearts when she was your first."

"Like I said, no one else really missed anything when we were floundering and bumping together." John sighed, "The one saving grace was that I didn't shoot early."

"Something I hope remains true for a long time." Anna looked up, "I think our astronauts are coming in for a landing."

They stood up, Anna holding out her arms to catch Henry as he pelted toward her, leaving Catherine to push the rocket on the wheels. Anna kissed over Henry's face as he babbled to her about their adventures and then turned to Catherine. "Is that board yours?"

"Only when my Dad says it is." Catherine carefully detached it from the rocket. "Otherwise he pretends I don't do things like that."

"Oh," Anna turned to John, "Think it's too tomboyish?"

"No, I think it's dangerous and I don't want her breaking her face." John shot a scowl at Catherine. "But she's not bad, if you give her a chance to show you she will."

"A private show, how exciting." Anna prodded Henry, "What do you say to Catherine for helping you with your rocket?"

"Thank you." Henry darted off again and John shrugged.

"He's a ball of energy."

"He certainly is." Anna turned to John, "So, is it a date?"

John glanced at Catherine, "Do you want to babysit tonight?"

"Sure." Catherine shrugged. "I've not got school for a few more weeks so you could stay out as long as you want."

"I love open curfews." Anna grinned, "Then we'll say seven?"

"Sounds perfect." John waited for Anna to hand Catherine her address on the back of a business card. "Fancy dress then?"

"I don't think you're ready for my fancy dress just yet."

"I'll think of something low-key then." John frowned, "A skirt'll probably do if you're feeling fancy."

"Fancy enough." Anna turned toward the playground, "I'd better go stop him leaping from the top of the slide before he breaks himself."

"See you at seven." Catherine waved after her and John added his hand but Anna was already absorbed with calling to her son to stop his daredevil stunts. "She seems nice."

"She is nice." John nudged Catherine, "Better get you home."

"And you an idea for the date."

"I should be offended that you think I haven't got the skill to take a woman out on a date."

"It's not that I don't think you can keep someone on a date," Catherine winced, "It's that I don't know if you can keep them dating you."

"Because that's better." John glanced toward the car and noted a man playing with his phone near the car. "Why don't you nip into the shop there and get some ice cream for your grandmother."

"You know she's trying to get off it now that she's got to take the medication for her diabetes."

"Then get the reduced sugar kind." John handed over the bills.

"Should I get you something too?" Catherine winked at him and John frowned.

"I promise that's nothing you need to worry yourself over and I'd rather never have that discussion with you again."

"Trust me, once was enough when you decided to give me 'the talk'." Catherine gave air quotes, the bills pinched securely between her fingers. "I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"Shop. Now." John pointed and Catherine shrugged, pushing herself up the pavement on her board as John walked over the man on his phone. "How can I help you Tom?"

"It's more how I can help you." Tom turned his phone to John, "Message from high above."

John narrowed his eyes to read the screen and then lifted his head to meet Tom's eyes. "Are they sure?"

"I don't doubt Isobel Crawley when we're talking about her long-standing argument with The Dowager." Tom tucked the phone away, nodding across the expanse of the park to where Anna and Henry shifted and squirmed in the rocket to mime flying in space and dodging what John hazarded were asteroids. "She's one of theirs."

"The Pamuk case?"

"More than likely." Tom whistled, "Brilliant piece if it was her. Getting him with his peanut allergy. Who'd have thought?"

"Makes my detonation in Crowborough's building feel a bit overdone." John ran a hand over his face. "Do you think she knows about me?"

"Hard to say. We know someone tried to cover the footage of your hotel but they weren't too exact on the timing so Talbot found something." Tom cringed, "She says you should've vetted her."

"I didn't plan a long-term relationship with her." John put a hand to his chest, "All we did was-"

"I know what you did because there's only one reason an attractive man and woman share a hotel room late at night." Tom put up a hand to stop John. "Look, fact is, you've got to end whatever you might be instigating with her. It could cost you your job and it could cost the agency everything."

"Nothing's happened and she doesn't even know what I do."

"Because she'd be dumb enough to ask you in public?"

"Because she's got her own things to protect." John saw Catherine rolling back on her board. "Look, just tell Isobel that it's managed and she doesn't have to worry."

"You could try to turn her. Scalp her for our side, if you know what I mean." Tom lifted a shoulder, pushing away from the car. "It's an idea."

"I'll keep it in mind." John waved him off and opened the door for Catherine as she handed him the sack. "Thank you darling."

"Welcome." She kicked the board up to catch it and climbed into the passenger seat. "You know, I don't need you to drive me tonight. The address she's got here is close enough I could board there."

"I'm picking her up for our date at seven." John buckled up. "So, no."

"Is it because you really think I'll break my face?" Catherine knocked her knuckles against her head. "I'll wear a helmet if you want."

"I need to drive you because I'm picking Anna up for our date."

"No," Catherine moaned, "Why can't you be like other people and just meet somewhere?"

"Because my generation believed in chivalry."

"That doesn't mean what you think it does."

"If you try one more time to tell me it's mostly rules about jousting-"

"But it is."

John groaned, driving the car into traffic and toward their house.

* * *

He stopped the car outside the house and stopped unbuckling when he saw Catherine's face. "What?"

"You're not coming inside are you?"

"A gentleman greets a lady at the door." John pointed a finger in her face as she heaved her exasperated sigh. "If you try and ever get into a car with someone who just honks at you, know that I'll personally make sure that car never comes near our house again."

"You're so ancient." Catherine pushed herself out the door and John laughed.

"I think you mean refined."

"You aged like bread, not wine." Catherine called back, skipping up the few stairs to ring the doorbell first.

John joined her on the stoop, "Then thank goodness the final decision in this isn't yours."

The door opened and John clenched his jaw to stop it from dropping. Anna stood there in high heels and a black dress that held to her torso until it flared out at her waist. She had her hair back and high but dangling loose enough for a few strands to artistically fall to the side. Her eyes roved his suit and she winked before stepping back to allow them to enter.

"Now Henry's already had his bath and he's eaten so don't believe him when he tries to convince you to get pizza." Anna guided Anna on a tour of the house as John tipped his head to look into the sitting room.

Henry sat on the sofa with a book, his forehead furrowed in concentration as he dragged a finger slowly across the words. John ducked into the room and took the seat nearest the sofa. The boy looked up a moment and then let his book rest on his lap.

"Are you Mummy's friend?"

"I hope so." John pointed to his suit, "I got all dressed up for her."

"You look nice." Henry leaned over his book, his legs barely sticking off the edge of the cushion in front of him with his body pressed all the way to the back of the couch. "I look like that when Mummy takes me to church on Sundays."

"I bet she makes you wear a tie."

Henry nodded and then pointed his finger at John's collar. "Where's you tie?"

"I don't have one this evening." John put a hand beside his mouth to whisper conspiratorially to Henry. "I'm not taking her anywhere fancy enough for it."

"Is it still nice?"

"I think so."

"Mummy'll have to think so." Henry raised his book again, working through the words on the page.

"Was your Mummy helping you read that?"

"Yeah," Henry sighed, "But I can't get the letters right on my own."

"Why not?"

"They twist on me." Henry flipped the book to show John, "See? These ones here look the same and then this one… I don't see it like Mummy does."

"Mind if I help?" John nodded toward the sofa and Henry shuffled to the side to allow him the space near him. "Thank you."

"Here," Henry let the book flop open on John's lap. "Now you can read where I make a mistake. That's how Mummy does it."

"How long's she been reading to you?"

"I don't know." Henry shrugged and then held his hand to his shoulder. "Since I was that big."

"He means three." Anna entered the sitting room, "Henry's been reading as much as he can since he was three."

"That's amazing." John nudged him, "You didn't tell me you were a genius."

"I don't know what that means." Henry buried himself in his book as Catherine cleared her throat.

"Mind if we read together Henry? Before we watch your show?"

"I'll move." John stood from the sofa but turned and bent to extend Henry a hand. "Thank you for the offer Henry."

"You're welcome." Henry pumped his hand once and then held the book up to Catherine. "I'm here."

John eased out of the sitting room as Anna finished with Catherine. "And if you can't reach me, Henry's grandparents' numbers are on the fridge. Henry knows where they are and he knows them by heart too, don't you?"

"Yes. 95-"

"Okay," Anna bent over to kiss Henry's head and hug him as he tried to squirm away. "Mummy'll be back late so promise you'll go right to sleep when Catherine puts you down for bed."

"I will." Henry pouted.

"Hey," Anna crouched in her heels in front of him, covering his hand with hers. "Promise you'll be good for Catherine, and hope she's got a good report for me, and we'll go out with Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow for ice cream. Yes?"

"Yes," Henry nodded his head more enthusiastically and even submitted to the final kiss Anna pressed to his cheek. "Bye Mummy."

"Bye sweetie." Anna led them out of the sitting room and made sure to grab her keys before following John out the door.

"I miss them at that age." John sighed, "Back when they were easily bought with candies and sweets and one more episode."

"What you don't buy Catherine with 'one more episode' anymore?"

"I'm more addicted to Netflix than she is." John opened the door for Anna, helping her into the car. "If it's one more thing it's expensive."

"Like?"

"Concert tickets, a BMX tournament, or this one time she wanted to go to France to see the end of the Tour de France."

Anna laughed as John got into the car and drove them away from the house. "She's nothing like me at her age… except maybe the concert tickets."

"Don't tell me," John held up a finger dramatically, "You wanted to go see the Spice Girls."

"I was more for Elton John or Phil Collins actually." Anna snorted into her hands, "Though there was this time I dragged Jeff to a Lady Gaga concert and he never forgave me for it."

"Why not?"

"All the men in our unit called him 'Alejandro' for a month and wouldn't stop humming _Bad Romance_ whenever they saw us together."

"Oh to take the mickey out of someone again." John drove through the twisting streets, heading into another neighborhood. "I just don't know how to keep up with her."

"Because she likes skateboarding and BMX?"

"Because she wants to grow up so quickly." John shrugged, "It's… I don't know if it's just me but I feel like she's trying too hard to be older."

"We all were when we were young. We wanted to be taken seriously and have people realize we were capable of more responsibility." Anna waved a hand, "Don't worry over her too much."

"I'm just glad she's not hiding things from me yet."

"You don't know that." Anna warned, holding up a finger. "We've got more hiding places than you."

"Not sure you can be false when she has to ask me to help her buy tampons and pads."

"True," Anna bit her lip. "For as much as I love my father he wouldn't be caught dead buying those. Even now, when he's been married to my mother for forty years, he'd be incoherent if she asked him to get her some."

"I guess he didn't have my mother." John laughed, pulling into a drive. "She forced me to get some, explained how they worked, and then had me compare brands when Catherine needed some the first time."

He turned to Anna, unbuckling and noticed her closed eyes. "Anna?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just imagining how that looked for a woman about twice your age to explain that in a shop and then force you to do it for your daughter."

"She wasn't going to baby me."

"Then I repeat," Anna undid her belt, "I already love your mother."

"I hope you survive me long enough to meet her." John opened his door and came around the car to open her door and lead her out. "I'd like to welcome you to Café Bates, the center of this evening's dinner."

Anna covered her mouth with both hands, laughing again at the sight of the lights strung over the windows of the house and what appeared to be a table for two set up in the dining room. "This is gorgeous."

"Catherine helped me." John offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Anna took it, "Hate to put it all to waste."


	5. Siren's Call

Anna put her napkin down, "That was, by far, the best macaroni and cheese I've had in a long time."

"Must be because all the brands you've probably eaten lately came from a box with powder instead of cheese." John collected the plates, leaving his jacket on the back of his chair with his sleeves rolled up. "Not that I blame Henry but his palate's not refined enough for you."

"You sacrifice for your children."

"Don't I know it." John confessed, taking the dishes to the sink to let them soak. "I got addicted to those frosting covered animal crackers when Catherine was little. It was… Let's just say I hated myself for about two stone."

"I remember when all he'd eat were cheese sandwiches. And not even good cheese," Anna leaned back in her chair, watching John as he moved about the kitchen with a bottle of wine. "It was that single slice cheese that is basically rubber."

"I take it back, your son need to be airdropped into Italy and forced to experience fine dining." John brought out two glasses and filled one to hand to her before taking one for himself. "I'd start with a nice pâté and then move up to something with a very fragrant cheese."

"Good luck with that." Anna clinked her glass with his, "Though I'm far more impressed by your risking bringing me to your house when it's only our first date."

"Catherine thought it would show my domestic side." John sipped his drink, "And it forced her to have to clean a bit since she was mortified you'd see our house."

"It can't be as bad as the tornado that's mine." Anna leaned back in her chair, "But your cooking didn't impress me as much as you being willing to help Henry read that book."

"Everyone should read." John shrugged but Anna continued staring until he lowered his glass. "I've a feeling that's a new one for you."

"I've brought a total of three men home to meet my son. The first one shook his hand before excusing himself and then ghosted me. The second thought my son's choice of football team was confused and then left after an argument with a four-year-old. And the last one wouldn't even get out of the car. He said it was," Anna closed her eyes to remember exactly, "In his words, 'too much to handle so soon into our relationship'… which I thought rather interesting when he wanted to sleep with me on the first date."

"Then I know your problem." John leaned over the table, "You've just dated a series of douchebags."

"That comment aside," Anna smiled at him, taking another drink of her wine. "The issue is more that most men don't want to raise another man's child, much less think about the idea of it."

"Really?" John blew out a huff, "Any of the women who found out I had a daughter were chomping at the bit to meet her."

"It's different for women." Anna set her glass to the side, moving closer to the table. "We're trained and socially bred to care for the young. It's proof of our domesticity and we feel compelled to show you how well we can take care of kids."

"And men don't feel that?"

"Looking at evidence that another man got there first tends to put men off." Anna shook her head, "They'll deny it, talk about how empowering it is to be a single mother, but they don't want to think they're not the first to go where no man has gone before."

John snorted, "You've definitely been dating the wrong men."

"Because you don't mind?"

"Because any idiot who thinks he needs to be the one to pop some woman's cherry usually wants the domination of being their only sexual experience. It's disgusting and ignores the reality that a more experienced woman's going to get more pleasure out of it with you. Plus," John sat back, playing with the stem of his wine glass by twisting it between his fingers. "Anyone over the age of eighteen's usually had at least one or two other partners."

"It's true." Anna took another sip, "What'll you do when you realize Catherine's in the position?"

"Cry for a week probably." John stared at his glass. "I gave her 'the talk' and that was when she first menstruated. Both of us were so nervous about it but it wasn't the most awkward thing I've ever done."

"My mother gave it to me because the idea of it mortified my father." Anna laughed, "He's a man for a different time."

"You said, at the park, that he's an engineer."

"That's right." Anna took a deep breath, "He worked for NASA, actually, as one of their engineers for the space shuttle. Then he took a teaching position here and met my mother when she was teaching Algebra at the local school. They married and two years later adopted me."

"You're adopted?"

"Yep." Anna nodded, "I spent six months in foster homes after my parents and sister died in a boating accident."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Anna sighed, "And the only time I didn't go with them because I got food poisoning the night before. Some fish place we went to for dinner."

"You like fish?"

"Not anymore." Anna drew her finger in an invisible pattern around the base of her glass. "The irony was that I thought I was dying in the loo as I got violently sick but it's what saved my life."

"How old were you?"

"Nine." Anna held up a hand, "My grandmother was with me and shooed the others off to have their fun."

"Why didn't she take you in?"

"She had horrible arthritis in her limbs and her eyesight was failing. Within a year after that she was legally blind and had to move into a home. She passed when I finished secondary school." Anna stopped herself, "My, I made this gloomy."

"No," John shook his head, "I find it all fascinating."

"Do you?"

"Of course." He leaned on the table between them. "Explains a lot."

"Does it?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Like how someone with few physical or blood attachments would join the Royal Marines and then take a job working for The Dowager." Anna schooled her face as she sat straighter in her chair, fingers closing over the wine glass as John smiled at her. "I know she doesn't think much of our organization but we're not as stupid as she thinks."

"I'm sure Isobel Crawley's excited about the chance she thinks she has to ruin my boss." Anna moved her jaw carefully. "How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon at the park. Friend of mine found something and told me you did the Pamuk job." John whistled, "It was beautiful in its simplicity."

"I'm sure you'd say the same about your handling of Mr. Barrow, though I admit your dispatch of Mr. Crowborough was a bit ostentatious of me."

"It wasn't my finest work, you're right." John leaned back in his chair, "I guess that only leaves one question between us."

"Which is?"

"What'll we do about it?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you're not so stupid as to think I wasn't advised to try and turn you."

"No, I know the way our world works and they wouldn't want to lose a potentially invaluable asset." Anna shrugged, "Identical to my orders."

"Were you tasked with seducing me?"

"In the interest of staying a bit closer to my son, yes."

"And would you?"

Anna held John's gaze, "If it meant I could have more time closer to Henry, I'd seduce the entire membership of Parliament and then the House of Lords for good measure."

"Good thing it won't come to that." John opened his hands to her, "I'm doing this strictly as a means to saving myself from whatever shitstorm they might try to rain down on me if they think I'm compromised."

"Would I then have to worry about you trying to kill me? Because you might try."

John shook his head, "I'd never kill a lady."

"I said you'd try." Anna grinned back at him, finshing the wine in her glass. "My assignment keeps me close to my son and that's what I want. The length of the assignment is, for the moment, left to my discretion."

"Extension'll raise some eyebrows."

"Only if it's over long before I first instigate contact between you and my organization." Anna took a breath, pushing her glass to the side and leaving her hands on the table as a sign of trust. "I'm going to assume you'll have to do something similar to placate your people."

"They'd want some proof of success."

"Then, in the interest of our lives, our jobs, and our children, allow me to propose something that might be a bit… risky."

"I've a feeling it's more than risky."

"Oh," Anna blew out a puff of air, "If we fail they'll kill us for sure."

"Then what?"

"We move forward, as we are, and play both sides against the middle." She lifted a shoulder, "It's up to you. If we choose to leave now then we'll separate amicably and then I'll report mission failure."

"How would you do that?"

"I'd tell them you're gay." Anna dismissed it, "Or tell them something else. It's nothing to me how they take it."

"And if you don't?"

"Then we find a way to work it out between us." Anna waited, "The choice is yours, Mr. Bates."

He stood up, coming around the table, and took her hands in his. Anna followed his lead as he turned her to the wall, just out of sight of the windows, and stroked his fingers up her arms. "I've got a choice for you now, Ms. Smith."

"Which is?"

"If you want to try and seduce me."

Anna smiled at him, relaxing into his steady manipulations over her body. "I'd think you're the one seducing me at the moment."

"Then do you want to be seduced?"

"I'd be a fool to say no."

John leaned forward, putting his lips near hers but not touching her yet. "Are you sure? We're playing with fire."

"I've always though of myself as a secret pyromaniac."

His lips came down on hers and Anna brought her hands around to the back of his neck to hold them there. They moved together, John keeping her close to the wall, and Anna risked her leg to slide up his and settled near his hip. One of his hands came down to hold her thigh, working the skirt of her dress up so he slipped under the fabric.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips down her neck, sliding to the edge of her black straps before sneaking his tongue under the material. Anna raked her fingers through his hair, twisting against him to press herself closer to him. John's hands moved over her dress to find the zipper at the back and hauled it to its furthest point to run a hand over the skin of her back.

Anna moaned into his hold to work his buttons loose and run her fingers over the skin of his chest as he massaged and kneaded the skin of her back and over the globes of her ass. She pressed herself into his hold and maneuvered her arms to slide her dress down so it bunched around his hands. John let go of his hold for a second to leave Anna standing there in her underwear and his jaw dropped.

"Cat got your tongue, Mr. Bates?"

"I think you'll get it in a moment." John took his arms down her legs, helping Anna step out of her dress before removing his shirt to leave both hanging over the back of the nearest chair. "If you want it."

"I think this speaks for itself." Anna pulled at his trousers, flipping his belt loose to drag out and snap it before smiling at John's flinch. "Another time I think."

"Definitely." John came back to her, kissing her roughly before maneuvering to coat her neck and shoulders with his kisses. "Who'll be on top then?"

"I think you'd like for me to tie you to the bed and have my way with you." Anna reached a hand out, tugging his zipper down to run her hand over his erection. "Unless this is just an unassociated response."

"I can promise it's a proportional response to the current presence of stimuli." John sucked a line of kisses to her breasts, pulling just out of her reach so she scowled at him until her eyes rolled into her head as John's fingers unclasped her bra to cover her breasts with his mouth and hands instead. "But what about if I were over you?"

"What?" Anna forced her eyes open, taking in the grin of John's mouth around her nipple before sucking on it and then licking over her with all the energy of someone trying to save melting ice cream.

"I imagine I'd leave you in a power pose, just on the edge, for a torturously long time before I let you down."

"I don't know Mr. Grey," Anna teased, taking her heeled foot up his leg and bring him closer to her. "I don't respond well to violence."

"Who said anything about violence?" John worked her other breast and then sank lower to run his tongue in her navel. I was talking about delayed gratification."

"No whipping then?"

"I only ever go as far as restraints and blindfolds." John set his teeth around her knickers and pulled them down slowly. "I don't believe in violence for pleasure. Defeats the purpose of the activity."

"Good to know." Anna went to move but forced herself back against the wall, clawing for a hold on the doorway as John licked between her legs. "Oh shit."

"Good or bad?"

"Just keep going." Anna clenched her teeth, digging her fingers into the wood as her other hand found his hair and forced him back where he started with such fervor.

His fingers and tongue worked as perfect partners. He pried her open to slip, lick, caress, tease, taste, taunt, and slide over her as Anna rutted her hips closer to his mouth. Her shoes held fast on his wooden floor and John's skin rasped against hers as he moved one of her legs over his shoulder to get better access.

When his tongue entered her Anna cried out, digging her nails into the skin of his scalp. And when his fingers took over the duty of pressing into her and seeking out the spots that had her writhing against him or arching away from the wall, John returned his teeth and tongue to her clit. There he sucked and licked at her until Anna could not stand up on her own. Finally, with two of his fingers straining to keep crooking against the strain of her vaginal walls and his lips pulling her clit into his mouth, Anna climaxed.

With his help she did not fall from the wall and John held steady until she could trust to her feet, still shod in her heels. John stood with her, still looming over her with his height despite her heels, and ran a finger over her side and up toward her breast again. "I'd like to continue if that's alright with you."

Anna hook her leg over his hip and worked his trousers down with his boxers. Her hand closed around him and John's hit the wall hard enough to vibrate through both of them as he bit down on his jaw. She might have sworn he cracked his teeth but Anna did not stop her stroking and squeezing until John hauled her other leg up to set her solidly against the wall.

It knocked the breath out of her for a moment and John waited, an edge of terror to his eyes. Anna's hands came to his cheeks and she pulled him close to take his mouth under her control. Her tongue sought out her taste over his, lingering where the bouquet of the wine still tempted around the edges, and pulled back only when black dotted the edges of her vision.

"Please continue."

John arranged her slightly, opening her thighs a bit wider and maneuvering to get as close as he could. They shifted, teasing on another with the possibility as Anna ran herself down the length of him and John nipped his way to her ear. As Anna went to tease again her giggle caught into a groan as John thrust forward.

He pulled to the edge again to repeat the action until he could go no further. The harsh rasp of his breathing echoed in her ear as his forehead leaned against the wall. Anna's hands worked over his shoulders and back to try and bring him closer as she rolled her hips toward him.

"I can't hold back."

"Then don't please." Anna rocked her hips to snap into his and then lost all her air as John drove forward.

His frenetic actions kept them hitting the wall with a thud Anna was grateful might not be audible to the neighbors. But her shriek when he took her breast in his mouth again was. Or the shout of his name as he sat on the edge only to plunge into her as the prologue to a series of rutting motions that had his pubic bone rubbing her clit.

She dragged her nails over his shoulders and tried to turn her hips in the motion to give herself more from each of his drives. But John's fingers, snaking between them to stroke over her as he worked to reach as far as he could go inside her, brought her to the edge again. Anna fell over it, dragging her teeth along John's ear.

"Don't let me finish alone John. It's not fair if we're not coming together. Not when you're this deep and I'm this wet."

John groaned, biting down at her shoulder and then stuttered as his body finished its last frenzied efforts to empty inside her. They slumped against the wall, John moving them slowly to the ground before laying back on the floor. Anna closed her eyes, resting back against the wall before bringing her leg up.

"I think the shoes added a bit."

"They'll add more when I put you in power pose." John snorted, working himself to sit up and checking over his shoulder at the clock. "We've still got time before you have to be back."

Anna smiled and crawled over the floor toward him, "Are you interested I another round Mr. Bates?"

"I think I could get you to come again." John ran his hands up her thighs, pinching at her hips before maneuvering to hold her ass. "It'll give me time."

"To get ready for another round?" Anna leaned over him, shoving her ass back into his grip as she ran her tongue down the line of his chest. "I could help with that."

"Next time." John kicked his trousers and boxers off, smoothing down Anna's legs to her feet to help remove her strappy heels. "This time, I think I want another taste at you."

Anna surrendered herself to his hold as he stood and carried them to his room. He laid her in the center of his large bed where she closed her eyes to sink into the cloud-like duvet. And then reveled in the heaven of his touch as he massaged her feet.

"I could die happy right here." Anna sighed as he followed the massage up her legs. When he spread her thighs wider Anna got on her elbows to watch the progress of John's kisses toward her sensitive folds. "Still thirsty?"

"I could be thirsty for you for the rest of my life." John lowered his mouth and Anna's arms lost their grip on reality as she fell back onto the bed.

He drew and sucked on her until Anna could barely move. The ripple of orgasm held to the edge when he kissed to her breasts and then worked there as Anna calmed slightly. But when he met her eyes John used his fingers to send her over the edge unexpectedly. She clung to his fingers and pulled his mouth to hers as his thumb finished her.

John drew back, sucking his fingers clean, and then positioned himself between her legs. He waited until Anna opened her eyes and then pressed to her entrance. Before he could enter her again Anna wrapped her hand around him.

The grunt he allowed gave Anna a smile. She twisted her body just out of his reach and John had to hold himself up on two arms as Anna dragged her nails over his delicate skin. Her thumb smoothed over the head and then worked back to the base as her other hand manipulated his sack with careful fingers. Quick tugs and gentle massage had John shunting his hips toward her as he tried to relieve the tension.

Anna leaned forward, drawing her knees up so her mouth came right next to John's ear. "Are you ready to make noise John?"

He turned his head to take her mouth and forced her back to the bed. Anna's hands lost their hold on him but her nails dug into his sides when he shoved forward to drive to the very end of her. Her neck arched and he attacked it with kisses and bites that Anna hoped would not leave an obvious trail she might have to later explain. Whatever worries she had in that regard soon surrendered to the need to lift her hips and take him further if she could.

John put his head on the pillow beside her, one hand at the back of her thigh pulling her higher to open her further. Anna angled her hips into the motion and reveled in the frizzing nerves trying to comprehend the overindulgence of sensation as she rose higher and higher with him. His voices strangled in a whisper by her ear had Anna clutching into his hair to keep herself bound to the real world.

"You're tighter and hotter than I've ever had. It's… I can't…"

"Let go. Please let go so I can let go too." Anna kissed at his ear and then gasped out his name as he struck right where she needed to see stars again.

"Anna?"

"Come now."

The final growl and thrust signaled John's end. He almost collapsed on her but caught himself enough to roll to the side. Anna tangled her fingers in his hair, her other hand losing hold on his back so she could pull hair back from her face while stroking through his. He adjusted and Anna caught sight of the damage she did to him.

"I think you'll have a hard time explaining why you're back is mangled if you decide to go swimming."

"Better than how you'll explain a bite on your shoulder or the hickeys I left all over your neck." John traced them with a finger, "I can't imagine Henry's ready for the conversation."

"I'm not ready for that conversation." Anna pushed his hair back for the final time. "I think we'd better start making tracks."

"I've a shower in there, if you want one, and I'll grab your clothes from downstairs."

"Don't want me streaking through your house again?" Anna teased, pushing herself to sit up and aim toward the bathroom John indicated.

"I don't mind if every time you come to my house you're naked but I think you'll mind." John got off the bed, swatting at her ass as she walked to the bathroom. "And we've not got time for round three just now."

"Shame." Anna paused, holding herself in the doorway. "I might've liked to see how you'd perform with the possibility of a hat trick."

"Guess we'll have to schedule a longer date for that one." John pointed toward the shower, "Knob to the left and then pull out to get the shower head working."

"No time for a bath now." Anna giggled at his face before ducking into the shower.

When she finished, drying off as much as she could and trying to fix her hair, Anna dressed and frowned in the mirror as John took to the shower. "She'll know."

"Who?"

"Your daughter." Anna pointed to her hair as John stuck his head out of the glass door of the shower. "She'll notice my hair's different."

"She's not into that."

"It's basic observation skills John, not hair and make up." Anna sighed, "Ah well, I guess it's a guarantee of return service if I'm dating you and need a sitter."

"Guess we'll need to schedule more rendezvous."

"Maybe we will." Anna turned, putting her hands on the edge of the counter behind her as John finished his shower. "How do you balance what you do with her?"

"Most of what I do is actually IT work, so that's not hard." John worked around Anna, taking her used towel to dry himself enough to get back into his clothes. "The rest of it is added offers by the firm."

"I don't know how I feel about the guy fixing my operating system knowing how to blow up my building with me inside it."

"What about you?" John teased, buttoning his shirt to tuck into his trousers before reaching for a comb. "How do you tell Henry what you do?"

"It's like you. Most of what I do is employee interviews and conflict resolutions. They happen to coincide with contract work of a less… resume appropriate byline." Anna picked up her shoes and slipped them onto her feet as she followed John from the bathroom. "He's not at an age to really care what I do unless he needs me to come to school for parent day or something."

"I miss those." John pouted, "I went to every one that Catherine had."

"Even the days for mothers?"

"No, she took her grandmother usually." John waited as Anna grabbed her bag and then led her to the car. "I volunteered but even then she threw shade with the best of them."

"Didn't her mother ever go?"

"That's hard to do when her mother lives in Ireland and never wanted custody or visitation."

"What?" Anna moved in her seat, following John's progress as he came to his side of the car. "She's never seen Catherine?"

"They're not close." John shrugged, "I think she had post-partem but Vera was never one for child-rearing in the first place and I took the miracle that was Catherine without a second thought to how appropriate it was for her mother."

Anna shook her head, settling back into her seat before laughing a bit. "What a trip."

"What?"

"We start by talking about our children to confessing to one another we're supposed to seduce one another for a job offer. Then we're shagging like mad in your house before going back to a totally normal conversation about our children." Anna laughed again, "It's just mad."

"It really is." John shrugged, "But I've never been able to tell anyone I took out before that any of this all constituted my life."

"Must've made dinner difficult."

"Made the sex worse." John cringed, "You can't let yourself go when you might let something slip."

"That would be dangerous."

They stayed silent until they pulled outside Anna's house. She went to grab her bag when John put his hand over hers. "You mentioned a hat trick earlier."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"Well," John pushed his seat back from the wheel and leaned it until it was horizontal. "I'm game if you are."

"Are you?" Anna crawled over to straddle his legs. "Your daughter's inside that house."

"So's your son."

"I'll just tell him we were horsing around in the car and he won't remember. Catherine, on the other hand," Anna warned, running her hand down John's shirt. "She'll have to ride back with you."

"Solved that." John pressed the window button to crack all four in the car. "It'll help a bit."

"Only a bit." Anna leaned over, ghosting her lips on his. "But if you're willing to take the risk we get caught by some ambitious night watchman or something."

"Now who's using dated terms?" John ran his hands up to cup her ass under her dress and brought her forward to grind down on him. "I'll risk the police if I can leave you satisfied one more time tonight."

"Something to prove?"

"Maybe." John grinned, seizing her mouth and bucking up toward her.

They moved together, maneuvering his trousers and boxers out of the way as his fingers yanked her knickers to side. Slipping together and finally fitting so he went as deep as he had ever been inside her, Anna moved over him. From her position she held the reins but she responded to his bids and urges, following the direction of his grunts and the digging of his fingers at her hips and ass, to leave them both panting and desperate.

Sneaking a hand between them, Anna set herself right to the edge and jumped when John came first as her fingers fumbled and touched him as well. His final surges to finish forced her closer and her hand caught between them. As she tried to extricate it, Anna sent herself to join him in the piece of oblivious heaven they occupied until they could breathe normally again.

"Roll your windows all the way down." Anna urged as she situated herself and pulled to her seat.

"Yeah." John raised his seat, positioning it again before rolling the windows all the way down. "The last thing I need is a lecture from my daughter."

"No comment there." Anna dug a few napkins from his glove box and used them quickly before crumpling them to stuff into her purse. When she noticed John's confusion she shrugged. "I don't need odd questions either."

"Right." John walked her to the door and pulled at her hand as Anna raised her key to the door. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"After everything else you gave me tonight that seems a bit excessive." Anna grinned but leaned forward to take the kiss with the gentle passion of the doorstep. "But I rather enjoyed that."

"Just that?"

"I'm sure the five or-" The door opened and they both faced Catherine, rubbing at her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I fell asleep on your sofa. It's really comfortable and…" Catherine trailed off, "Did you fix your hair?"

Anna raised her eyebrows at John and walked into the house. "Told you so."


	6. Man Overboard

John sat back, Tom and another man standing in the corner as the woman across the table from him studied the report in front of her. Tom shuffled, rubbing at a spot under his cuff and John nudged him with his shoulder. When the other man glared at him, John nodded at the spot but Tom waved him off. Just as John tried to insist, the woman at the table made a noise.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I hope whatever you're about to say you want to say to the group."

"I was just shifting and accidently knocked into Branson here." John winked at Tom, who only scowled back. "It's not an issue."

"I should hope not since we've got bigger frustrations." She closed the report, interlocking her fingers on top of the papers. "I'm curious as to why you think anyone in the Dowager's camp'll join us over here."

John shrugged, "Everyone likes a bit of adventure."

"Adventure's not what we're doing here."

"No ma'am but in a business where the compeition's as stiff as it is I think there's definitely a degree of adventure to risking it all like we'd be asking her to do."

The woman's eyes narrowed, "And what do you do if her intention is the same as yours?"

John bit the inside of his cheek before clearing his throat. "Mrs. Crawley, I know for a fact that's what she's about."

Tom knocked his knee against the table and the man in the corner coughed so hard John wondered if he might eject a lung. He pulled at his tie and faced the woman, who had not moved except to let her eyes widen. "I'm sure you understand what I'm saying."

"That the Dowager knows who you are and sent her best asset to seduce you."

"The seduction happened first." John let the corner of his mouth quirk up. "But the truth is, ma'am, I think we're ignoring a larger opportunity here."

"Are we?"

"Yes ma'am." John swallowed, risking ignoring the shaking of the other men's heads. "We're operating under the assumption that we've got to act in opposition to the Dowager when, perhaps, the best thing for us is to work with them."

"Have you already joined their side?"

"No ma'am or I wouldn't be stupid enough to come here today."

"Henry?" Mrs. Crawley looked over her shoulder and the tall, lanky man from the corner walked forward and handed her another folder. Mrs. Crawley held it up so John could look nowhere but at it. "I assume you know what this is."

"I could guess." John let his eyes flick to Tom, who insisted on looking anywhere but at John. "I'll guess that Tom was assigned to keep eyes on me and happened to see that I took Ms. Smith to my home the other evening for a date."

"And other things besides." Mrs. Crawley's nose twitched but John could only shrug again. "Is this a joke to you?"

"I'm a single man who had a lovely evening with a single woman."

"A woman you knew worked for a competing organization and could represent the end of our business."

"A woman who would have a bit of a fight on her hands if she decided to try and take me out." John opened his hands, "I think we're ignoring that the feud with the Dowager is easily solved while our other problems are a bit larger."

"Your ex-wife is certainly a concern of ours, Mr. Bates, but I think you're a bit cavalier with your opinion that the Dowager issue is solved so easily."

"I thought it was just about an apology." John frowned, looking toward Tom but only met the man's confused shrug.

"Whatever Robert Crawley told you during his initial attempt to recruit you isn't how the world really works." Mrs. Crawley let out a shuddering breath. "Matthew's death isn't so easily forgotten."

"I'm not saying we forget Mr. Matthew's death, ma'am." John sucked the insides of both cheeks for a moment. "It's more to do with the resources we gain if we unite. Resources we'd waste trying to fight them off or on them if we did otherwise."

"Is this about the chance for you to find your way back into Ms. Smith's arms?" Henry risked from the side, standing ramrod straight to the side of Mrs. Crawley. "Because I find women are a poor reason to make decisions."

"It's got more to do with the need to fight off people like Carlisle and my ex-wife." John shook his head, "From what I heard, when the organizations were joined they were something to behold."

Mrs. Crawley held his gaze for a moment, her fingers running over the still unopened file over the report. When the silence settled she finally nodded. "If you think you can get the Dowager on board, I want you to proceed with Ms. Smith. She'll still be attempting to recruit you and that might take some doing but I want this message delivered." She shifted forward in her seat, "I'm willing to let the enemy of my enemy be my friend as long as I'm no longer their enemy."

"I'll get the message to her." John took the folder Mrs. Crawley held out to him. "And I promise I won't let you down ma'am."

"You never have before." She pushed back, Henry taking her chair for her, and then extended her hand to John. "That work with Crowborough and Barrow was beautiful."

"It was the least I could do on William's behalf." John released Mrs. Crawley's hand, drawing a finger over the folder now in his hand. "I wish we could've gotten them sooner."

"It's all about timing in this business, as you know." Mrs. Crawley nodded at Tom and then ushered Henry out the door. "We've got other operations to check on."

John waited for them to leave before opening the folder and examining the pictures there. He snorted at them, the pages sliding against one another. "Nice work Tom."

"I thought they'd get the point across while still being tasteful." Tom stuck his fists into his pockets, "But it still felt a bit…"

"Used?" John shut the folder, "I might want to frame a few of these."

"I'm sure your Ms. Smith might have a thing or two to say about that."

"She might want some prints." John tucked the folder under his arm as they left the room together. "But, then again, she's not really mine so that's not really fair to assume."

"Maybe the correct assumption is that you're hers then." Tom led them to two connected desks, moving his mouse to get his computer to start up again. "She seems the possessive type."

"She's something else, that's for sure." John slipped the folder into his briefcase and took his seat, Tom echoing him on the other side of the desks. "What about yours?"

"There's been no one since cross-organizational fraternization was made a thing." Tom sighed, typing half-heartedly at his keys. "It's something I'm not even sure she wanted to fight."

"What makes you so sure?"

"She didn't make any efforts to respond to any of my attempts to contact her." Tom shrugged, "It's fine. She's from a different world than me."

"We're all from different worlds." John pulled up this email and clicked through the collection, eyes flicking toward Tom. "What if it's not that she doesn't but that she's concerned with other things right now?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know." John leaned back in his chair, "I'm always worried about a teenager who doesn't know that her mother left her in the middle of the night because the police were on her tail. Or that the divorce was put through because, apparently, you can't be married to someone living under an assumed name."

"I don't think she's got a child."

"All I'm saying is that maybe it's about more than just an assumption that she's got no interest in you." John went back to his work, "Sometimes the situation is a bit stickier when you're in the muck than if you're looking at it from the outside."

"Like yours?"

John tried to roll the comment away. "It's fine."

"You wouldn't suggest something as daringly stupid as joining with the Dowager if you didn't have something else up your sleeve." Tom leaned over the desk, lowering his voice. "What is it?"

"It's…" John opened the folder and found one of the photographs from the park and turned it so Tom could see. "It's him."

Tom frowned, his forehead furrowing. "What's a little kid got to do with this?"

"That's her son." John waited as Tom's jaw dropped. "Not everyone took this job after their service ended and had nothing to do. Some people took it to answer the problems in their lives."

"But she took this job when-"

"She ended her service for the job she has. To spend more time with him and her, at the time, dying husband." John took the photograph back, sliding it in with the rest. "There's more under the surface than we see."

"If you're about to make some kind of reference to an iceberg I'll ask you skip the metaphor and get to your point."

"My point is that your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Well, whatever she is to you now, she's not so simple that we can assume her desires are formed by only one opinion or by only one problem. She's got to be more complicated than that."

"And how's that?"

"Because she's a woman and they're devastatingly complicated and because she's a Crawley. They're not simple people." John checked his watch and then turned back to his computer. "Come on, we've got another mission to prep."

"I thought that would be simple." Tom snorted, focusing on his screen. "You're going to call her up, set up a meet, and then we'll find ourselves with more candid photographs."

"I'll ask you not try and track me back to my house." John leveled a finger at Tom. "Or her house. Leave her family out of this."

"They're already in it John." Tom held up another photograph and John glared at it. "If she was in it then anyone your paramour knows or loves is in the shit too. That's the nature of the business we do. Connections are ways to weaken us."

"Then why are you so upset that your former girlfriend won't take you?"

"Because it's a bit more complicated than just being a lone wolf." Tom retacked the photograph of the woman with dark hair and cold eyes to the board next to their desks. "If your ex-wife here could get involved then anyone is at risk."

"Going back to my original argument that it's not as simple as you suggest."

"Just…" Tom shook his head, "Just don't blow it."

"I was hoping she's want to blow me, actually." John ducked the wad of paper Tom pitched at his head.

* * *

John pushed his way through the door, bag in one hand and jacket hanging over the other, and smiled at the sounds of voices from the kitchen. He left his briefcase on the same chair he draped his jacket over and removed his shoes. The thumps disrupted the noise from the kitchen and as he entered he saw the grins of Catherine and an older woman.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Just a discussion about school." Catherine pushed herself up from where she rolled out a line of dough to kiss her father's cheek. "Gran wants me to take up French this year."

"What's the other option?" John frowned, unbuttoning his cuffs to roll up his sleeves."

"She thinks German's a better option, or Italian, but I tried to tell her that French is spoken in more places in the world and if I want an international job then I need to learn a useful language."

"It's not always about what's useful. If that were the case they'd teach Chinese and Hindi in schools because all the jobs are either going there or the people from there are coming for our jobs and we're not prepared to stop them." Gran Bates shook her head. "And it's our own fault too. We stopped giving birth to engineers and mathematicians and models and now they don't even need us anymore. We've outmoded ourselves."

"And this is the point in the conversation where I'm not sure if I should chide you for being a bigot in front of Catherine or praise you for trying to encourage her to higher heights." John joined them at the table, rolling out dough. "I think there's an after school program for Mandarin if you really want to take a stab at it."

"I don't want to learn Mandarin because Eddie, from sixth form, did and he hates it. Says it's all memorization and, when you get high enough, they start teaching you characters and then you're drowning in proper writing patterns and other things." Catherine shuddered. "I'd rather risk the cognates."

"And what happens if your Gran's right and the students from China do come here? Or what if you want to go there?"

"I don't have any interest in China." Catherine shrugged, brushing her dough with butter before rolling it into a swirl. "I think India might be fun but that's Gap Year stuff and I'm not there yet."

"What makes Mandarin so bad? Except for the complicated characters, the stiff grammar structure, or the idea that you have no verb tenses or specific time references?" John winked at Catherine and ignored her scowl.

"It's like German, it wants you to know it's smarter than you."

"What else can you say about a culture that's been around longer than ours?" John took the butter brush and followed Catherine's example. "Who's idea was it for cinnamon rolls anyway? I thought we were all trying to lower cholesterol after your Gran's visit to the doctor?"

"These aren't for us." Gran Bates kept her focus on the cinnamon roll she was knotting into a complicated plait. "We're giving these to our neighbors down the street."

"Neighbors?" John frowned at Catherine but she ducked her head. "I do hope the Vault hasn't been compromised."

"Girl Talk supersedes the Vault." Catherine shrugged and placed her finished roll in the pan. "And I couldn't help it. I told Henry that my Gran makes the best cinnamon rolls and he argued, almost to tears, that I was wrong. He insisted that I prove it. His grandma's making her rolls and we're making Gran's."

"If we're going to give the boy a sugar rush we should've made your Gran's fudge instead." John finished his roll, pinching the end, and set it in the pan next to Catherine's before taking another string of the dough to roll out. "He might've liked it better and it would've made it harder to compete."

"If you want to stir that fudge then you be my guest but I'm not spending hours on my feet." Gran Bates knocked her knuckles against her knee. "Even with my bionic pieces they're not what they used to be."

"I think you're making it up because you just think you'd miss _Coronation Street_ or something." John mock lowered his voice to whisper at Catherine. "You did show her how Netflix and Hulu work yeah?"

"I showed her BritBox too but she insists it's got to be at premiere time or it's not the same."

"That's like saying it matters which bread you use in your stuffing at Christmas."

"It does matter, John Bates, and I'll ask you not to whisper. It's impolite."

"You hear me just fine."

"What is I'd had my hearing aid turned down?"

"Then we'd be lucky." John ducked her swat, "Alright, alright. So when are you delivering these to Henry anyway?"

"They invited us for dinner at theirs tonight." Catherine winked at her father. "Thought you'd like that."

John leveled a finger at her. "I know that smirk and I don't approve."

"Then maybe you should've thought of that before you came back from your date with her the other night with your hair all mussed and hers completely different."

"When you're an adult-"

"I know what sex is Dad I just-"

"When you're an adult," John repeated and Catherine made a show of snapping her jaw shut. "Then you'll get to make jokes like that at me. Until then you'll just have to pretend that you're completely oblivious."

"You'd be all over me if I came back from dinner with a guy looking like that."

"You're thirteen, Catherine, and there's a difference between thirteen and-"

"Ancient?"

"That's not fair." John pouted and pointed at his mother. "She's more ancient than me."

"She's refined, like wine or good cheese." Catherine put the next cinnamon roll in the pan. "You're… I dunno, maybe one day you'll be refined."

"I doubt that." Gran Bates put her roll in the pan and John sighed, shaking a finger at both of them.

"I don't know why I worry over either of you when all you do is take the mickey." John finished his roll and pushed back from the table. "If we're going over to someone's house for dinner then I need to get cleaned up."

"Try some cologne too." Catherine went back to spreading butter over another roll. "Women like good smells."

"Won't cinnamon and butter be enough?"

"Not sure it'll help you." Catherine cringed, "It wears off and you'll need something special for her."

"I thought I was something special." John winked, grabbing his shoes and jacket in one hand while his other clutched over his briefcase.

He took the stairs to his room and closed the door, locking it for good measure. The shoes slipped into their hanging slot and the jacket hung in his closet, sending the hanger tilting a bit with the uneven distribution. But John's focus was on the briefcase.

A pop of the latch and he removed the folder. The pictures flipped through in a few moments and he selected the ones he needed before stowing the first folder back in his briefcase and the other pictures slipped into an envelope. That he hid under his mattress until he finished in the shower.

Just as John finished spritzing himself with a cologne bottle carrying a hint of undesired dust, a fist banged on his door. "Dad! If we don't go now we'll be late."

"Coming." John checked himself over in the mirror, pulling his collar out from his jacket and pulling the cuffs before slipping the envelope into his breast pocket. He opened the door to Catherine tapping at her empty wrist and he swatted her hand away. "Until you get an actual watch on that wrist I'm not going to take you seriously."

"Maybe you should get me a better phone instead. Or," Her eyes lit up and John rolled his as she followed him down the stairs. "You could get me the Apple Watch. It's reasonably priced now and-"

"And I think you should help your grandmother get the cinnamon rolls." John took his keys and checked over his pockets and Gran Bates and Catherine joined him by the door. "Do we need anything else?"

"Just the dessert." Catherine grinned, "You found that bottle of cologne I got for you for Christmas five years ago?"

"It'd have to be since I haven't had any reason to wear any since then." John opened the door, "We're late."

"And whose fault is that?" Gran Bates moved past him and John sighed.

"Lord give me strength to endure these women in my life."

"He won't listen since you've not been to church with us in years." Gran Bates took the passenger seat and Catherine climbed into the back as John locked the front door and then joined them. "You've got to give respect to get it back."

"I thought you'd only be commenting on my table manners." John buckled himself in before pointing a warning finger at his daughter and mother. "All I ask if that you not make any crude or suggestive jokes, do not bring up any awful stories about my childhood, and please do not mention Vera."

"Why would we bring the Devil into a conversation?" Gran Bates snorted, "Speak her name and she appears and while I'm sure you'll agree I'll say it again, I want her as far away from us as possible."

"Can't talk about someone you don't know." Catherine folded her arms in the back of the car, scowling out the window as John steered them toward Anna's house.

"I'm just saying." John managed the streets, pulling around other cars and children playing in the lanes. "I'd rather this be a quiet evening about competing cinnamon rolls."

"Are you the judge?" Catherine pulled herself forward and then settled back in her seat when her father raised an eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror. "If Henry and I are competing and it's Gran's recipe then who judges?"

"I guess we'll have to see what they say." John parked the car. "Guaranteed someone like Henry already thought all of that out."

"True." Catherine slipped from the car, grabbing the tray out of the back of the car while John made sure Gran Bates managed the slick walk. "But what if he tips the game against us?"

"Then we deal with the fact that a five-year-old might've beaten us." John shuddered, knocking on the door. "Not that it'll say much for us if he does."

Before Catherine could respond Anna opened the door and smiled at them. "So glad you could all make it."

"We brought dessert." Catherine thrust the pan forward but John caught it before it could slip from her fingers and land on Anna or the floor.

"My mother's cinnamon rolls, as per the bet Catherine apparently made with Henry." John held them solidly, waiting for Gran Bates and Catherine to enter the house. "Not that I agree with betting between the underaged."

"I think we'll win." Anna cringed and then held out her hand to Gran Bates. "Though I'm sure you make a wonderful cinnamon roll."

"I guess that rules you out as judge." Gran Bates winked at her, shaking her hand before moving toward Catherine. "We've got no one impartial here."

"I can be impartial." John volunteered and held his shoulders strong under the glares of three women. "I can be."

"That's risky." Anna shut the door and led them to the kitchen where an older gentleman, an older woman, and Henry all managed a salad between them. "Mum, Dad, this is Catherine, her grandmother, and her father."

"Pleased to meet you." Catherine shook both of their hands as John leaned down to mutter to Anna.

"I didn't know we'd be meeting the parents so soon."

"I'm sure if we're trying to topple organizations that hate one another as much as ours do then the idea of meeting the parents should be a breeze."

"Don't know about that." John passed her the envelope, under the guise of moving the pan of cinnamon rolls to the counter. "There are pictures in there that say they're tracking you."

Anna slipped the envelope into her back pocket and shrugged. "Then we'll move up our timeline."

"I already did." John whispered in her ear. "Mrs. Crawley wants to pass a message. She-"

Anna stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Later. We're about to have dinner."

"You can whisper later Dad, come on." Catherine groaned and John scowled as Anna tried to hide her laugh behind her hand.


	7. Any Port in the Storm

Anna flipped through the photographs and looked up as John slipped through the sliding glass door to join her on the patio. She nodded her head back inside. "Can't stand charades?"

"Your son and his grandparents were making me look a bit stupid for not knowing all the comic book heroes he kept getting. I think the game's a bit rigged."

"His grandmother always plays it easy for him." Anna held up the photographs. "Friend of yours take these?"

"Tom's pretty good."

"Should've been a photojournalist. Then I wouldn't feel like I should call him 'Peeping Tom'." Anna handed the photographs back. "But I guess that brings us back to our conversation of the other evening."

"The one asking what we're doing in the midst of what could become our own personal war?"

Anna nodded, waving a hand toward the interior. "My son's rather smitten with your daughter and I'd hate to explain to him one day that she can't babysit him anymore but I had to kill her father."

"That would make it a bit difficult." John slipped his hands into his pockets, keeping the distance between them as they swayed in the yellowed light leaking from the interior through the glass doors. "I don't think I want to imagine you in black."

"I look good in black."

"I'd rather it be a catsuit with a few convenient zippers."

Anna grinned at him, rolling her eyes. "And it'd be horrible to go to your funeral when Henry's convinced he'll marry Catherine."

"Bit taken with her is he?"

"More than a bit since he made me promise to help him buy her a ring." Anna shrugged, "I made him promise to wait a few years until he can actually reach her shoulder."

"Smart decision." John reached out a hand and Anna allowed it to wrap around her fingers. "He should wait until he's got a bit of height. Helps with leverage."

"Yes it does." Anna met his eyes and in a moment they were pressing their lips together.

Her feet caught slightly on the deck but John overcame that with two hands on her thighs to lift her so her back hit the wall. Their mouths disconnected as Anna gasped through the sudden jolt but John took it as an opportunity to trace bruising kisses over her jaw and down her neck to where her collar's stitched edge. Her fingers buried in his hair to guide him, with nails biting into his scalp, back to her lips. Their tongues tangled and Anna tightened the hold of her thighs around his hips to gain the friction she needed.

John groaned into the movement, rutting his hips against her as if he could thrust between the layers to bring them over the edge right there. Anna shifted against him while the fingers of one hand tried desperately to fumble with his belt buckle. But when John's hand ran into hers, trying to dig through the tight layers of jeans and trousers and knickers between them they paused. A quick laugh had Anna lower her legs from around him.

"Maybe that's our cue."

"Maybe." John lowered his head, teething at her earlobe so Anna's fingers crunched into his shirtsleeve. "Or maybe it's just our turn to practice a bit of dexterity."

"Dexterity?"

"Or ingenuity, you choose." He dragged his lips over her jaw to stop right at her mouth. "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

"If you're thinking about turning me around so I can't see you then you'll have to make a concession." Anna's hand snuck under the elastic of his boxers, snapping them on his hardening erection.

John bit down on his lip, eyes closing in a way that painted a grin over Anna's face until he responded with his fingers stroking her through her knickers to send her wheezing to cover the sound of her moan. "What's the concession?"

"You'll have to talk to me." Anna turned, forcing his hand to catch as it trailed over her skin, and trapped it between her body and the wall. "If you can."

"I can do that." John kissed over her neck, fingers of the hand not digging through the material of her knickers running the loose hairs from her neck to tuck them into pins dotting her hair. "What do you want me to say?"

Anna worked her hands over her jeans to peel them down her body while he took care to pull her knickers to follow them. "Anything."

"Like how I want to leave you in a power pose in nothing but a pair of high heels until you beg?" John kissed over her neck and Anna shivered under his attentions, fingers clawing at the siding of her house before flailing back to pull him closer when his fingers delved deeper. "Or how I want to find you a cat suit so you can wear it when you tie me down to a bed and have your way with me until we pass out from pleasure?"

"Yes." Anna closed her eyes to force her other senses to focus on the fingers he worked inside her as his body pressed into her. "Either or both."

"Which one more, Anna?" His fingers paused and hers flailed back to pull his head to her so she could crash their lips together.

"The one where you might try and make me beg."

He pressed down and she tumbled over the edge, almost crying out at just that until his leg nudged hers apart and John ran himself through her weeping folds. "I like a challenge." With his fingers teasing her again, sending quivers of lightning over her screeching nerves, John set himself at her entrance. "But not tonight. Unsporting to try and dominate you at your home."

Anna tried to laugh or hum her agreement or make any sound at all but it caught in the back of her throat as John thrust forward. It only took him a moment to pull back before plunging into her hard enough their shoes squeaked in their scoot over the deck. The rhythm caught them, Anna driving herself back on him as John used a hand at her hips to aim and guide for maximum sensation. Their motions were quick, an almost brutal efficiency as they both heard the sounds of their families just two rooms away. Sounds that covered the small ones they both could not keep to themselves as they tried to give context to their actions.

Actions Anna knew she should consider a mistake.

In the part of her mind reserved for thinking about family matters, Anna wondered what it said about her as a mother that she was out on her patio while they all played inside… with a man she barely knew shagging her from behind. The part of her mind reserved for work amended that the man might still have his orders to kill her, should the option prove necessary or the opportunity merely present itself, and here she was showing him at least five different ways to easily do her in. The part of her enjoying the steady drive of his body against hers told the other two parts to shut the hell up so she could climax again. A little help from John's fingers at her clit again and his lips planting kisses over her neck won the battle.

She sagged against the wall, John leaning over her, and rested her forehead against the siding there. After a moment her hand found his, running over the skin before shifting it away so she could restore herself. John bent to pull her jeans into place and left a kiss just above the rise of her ass.

Anna narrowed her eyes at him but he only shrugged, winking at her while doing up his trousers. She snorted at him, buttoning her jeans before resettling her hair. "You're very sure of yourself."

"You just let me shag you against the side of your house." John shrugged, "I feel a bit sure of myself."

Pausing, her hand on the door, Anna turned back to him. "There's something else to this. More than the pictures you gave me."

"Those were the photos I thought you could use for your Christmas cards."

"People send emails for that now."

John waved it away, "Then scan them and use them as attachments. Point is, they're more of a… sign of good faith."

"Sign of good faith for what?"

"A mutual venture." John opened his mouth as if to say something else when the glass door opened and Henry rushed out to his mother.

She caught him against her knees, keeping her balance as Henry beamed up at her. "Gran said we'd get ice cream."

"I thought the competition was over cinnamon rolls." John frowned and Anna turned to him.

"Henry, would you explain to our guest when one eats a cinnamon roll?"

John scowled at Anna as Henry tugged on the cuff of John's sleeve. "They're a breakfast food. You can't eat them when it's dark outside."

"I bet I could." John used his sleeve to twirl Henry in a circle and then looked at Anna. "So why'd they bring the pan of cinnamon rolls over if we're not eating them tonight?"

"You're leaving the pan with us and my mother made a pan for you to take back. The best rolls are the ones made for the morning. If Henry likes them and can tell the difference in the morning then you win."

"And if not?"

"I guess that'll be the end of it." Anna scooped Henry up, pulling him back inside and motioning for John to grab the packet of photos from off the small patio table.

"I should've asked the rules before I agreed to play."

"Your mistake."

They returned to the sitting room, Anna trying to hide her laugh when they met the raised eyebrow of Catherine, and took their seats. Her smile evaporated when she met the faces of her parents and hid the red on her cheeks as John took his turn at a laugh. When Henry started dropping off so badly his finger pressed the buttons for the television remote instead of for the game he chose, Anna went to take him to bed.

Elsie swooped in first, pulling Henry from the sofa and putting his head to her shoulder. "I've got this. Get your guests off and we'll get Henry down."

Anna squeezed her mother's hand and waited for Elsie and Carson to take Henry upstairs before pushing herself off the sofa. "Let me get you the pan of cinnamon rolls."

"I've got them." Catherine jumped to her feet and dashed into the kitchen, leaving both Anna and John frowning in confusion.

"Does she think we're going to make out on the sofa?"

"Not that I'd be opposed to that idea," Anna stood, John following her example. "It's late and we've both got jobs to do."

"Speaking of that." John pulled the photos out, tucking them into Anna's back pocket before leaving a pat on her ass. "Those are an act of good will, as I said."

"Acts like that usually come before a statement or inquiry that might suggest ulterior motives or nefarious intentions." Anna folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. "What do you have I mind Mr. Bates?"

"It's an offer I pitched to my superiors and they're intrigued."

"I'd be the same if I knew what the offer was."

John opened his mouth and then stopped himself, "I'd hate to desecrate your home with talk of work."

"That's generous of you."

"And… cautious." John bent his head toward her ear, "We never know who's listening."

"I've got bug jammers in all of my lamps and electronics. I don't keep home phones, desktop computers, and I'm always running virus checks on my computers and phones." She smiled at his surprise. "Paranoid is safe, in my house."

"Then I'll leave you with this spoiler." John took a breath, "Mrs. Crawley's wiling to parlay terms with the Dowager."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why now? They've been at loggerheads for years. What changed her mind now?"

"I did. Or," John winced, "You and I did."

"They know about what happened in Shanghai?"

"They think you've been sent to recruit me… and then made a comment wondering how the Dowager could be so arrogant as to assume they wouldn't see that coming."

Anna shook her head, rubbing a hand over her forehead, "I've not got the heart to tell anyone anymore that it really was just coincidence."

"Who'd believe it even if we did tell them that?"

"No one." Anna dropped her hand, "So she's afraid of losing you to us, my side wants you, and now you're saying Mrs. Crawley is willing to get a sit-down just to keep you?"

"It's more to do with… something else."

"Bigger than a peace treaty?"

"Britain and France used to be opposed and now they're allies."

"Brexit is a thing that happened." Anna started at a sound from her kitchen. "I think your daughter's been forced to dither in there long enough."

"Should probably cut the kid some slack." John checked his watch, "Why don't we meet about the details tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Anna led John to the door, holding Catherine's jacket out to her before taking a look around. "Where's your mother?"

"My-" John spun almost in a circle as Gran Bates appeared.

"Sorry, I got myself trapped with your bathroom reading." She held up a magazine, "Do you think you mother would mind if I take this? There's a knitting pattern in it that I'm dying to try."

Anna shrugged, "I can't argue with it. I don't read them and I think my father's the only one who really does but he'd never admit to it."

"Your father knits?"

"He's an engineer. Something like knitting would give him a difficult task to test on his hands." Anna stepped out of the way, handing Catherine her coat as the girl forced the pan of cinnamon rolls on her father. "Henry'll be sorry he fell asleep before he could tell you goodbye."

"He already told me he wants to take me on a date and needs a way to get you out of the house." Catherine stepped back toward her father, taking the cinnamon rolls. "I told him I'd only have to get my dad to take you on a real date."

"We've been on one of those." Anna winked at John, who only rolled his eyes at his daughter and opened the door.

"Outside with you." He dug his keys from his pocket and put them in her hand. "And make sure your grandmother doesn't drive off without me."

"I'm right here." She swatted him with the magazine, following Catherine from the house. "And I don't have a license anymore. You know that because you complain every time you need to drive me somewhere."

Anna snorted her laugh into her hand as John put on the face of a long-suffering man. "See what I have to put up with?"

"I think they're lovely." Anna waited until Catherine and Gran Bates were deep in conversation while opening the car before speaking again. "And I think we need to have a conversation ourselves."

"Yes, as emissaries of Britain and France we need to discuss terms of surrender."

"I think you've a better chance of wishing on a star and holding your breath to see whatever you wished for come true." Anna shook her head, "The Dowager bows to no one."

"She might bow under the pressure of a mutual enemy."

"Sounds plausible. She's always been one for 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"I didn't think she believed in friends."

"She doesn't. She believes in allies because they can be far more effective." Anna patted John's arm. "You've got my number. Arrange a time for us to meet tomorrow and we'll-"

"I think it'd be best if I met with the Dowager herself."

Anna blinked at John, "I've not got enough time to tell you exactly why that's a horrible idea."

"I thought you were supposed to recruit me."

"They'd never believe you walked into our headquarters after only three encounters. Turning someone's a lot harder than that."

John grinned, "Turned many people?"

"Enough." Anna pushed him out the door. "My parents are probably on the landing hoping to figure out what we are to each other and if you leave your keys in the hands of your thirteen-year-old much longer your mother'll teach her what she knows about driving and then you'll be walking home."

"Might be worth the risk." John teased, edging closer as if he intended to kiss her. "If you were up for it."

"I'm up for seeing if you can make me beg on another occasion." Anna sidestepped him, hand on the door as she gently shoved him out of it. "Text me a place to meet you tomorrow, Mr. Bates, and we'll discuss your information."

"You're assuming you're allowed to know what it is."

"And you're assuming it's worth the Dowager's eyes." Anna blew him a kiss through the crack in the door. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Anna."

She closed the door and turned to see her parents, arms folded, standing in the hall. "I thought I was too old for this kind of confrontation."

"No one is ever too old to be fussed over by their parents."

"You're assuming you need to fuss over me." Anna shifted around them, picking up the game pieces and stacking dessert plates in the sitting room. "You seemed to get on well with them."

"He's not much for charades." Carson gruffed and Anna glared at him. "He couldn't tell the difference between Superman and Thor. Henry was so disappointed."

"Henry forgot about it the moment Mum mentioned ice cream." Anna slid the games back into their places on the bookshelf and picked up the plates. "You seemed to like Catherine and his mother."

"She's lovely. I invited her to the social next Wednesday because she's got an interest in quilting."

"She did take one of your knitting magazines."

"Which one?" Carson hurried after Anna as she went into the kitchen. "Please tell me it wasn't the one with the star-pattern. I was about to try it for-"

"I guess if you want it back you'll have to have her over again." Anna rinsed the dishes and went to put them in the dishwasher when Elsie stopped her. "What?"

"We just want you to be careful Anna. You've got a little boy up there with feelings to worry about."

"And you think I'm not worried about his feelings?"

"I'm worried that he might get attached to a babysitter and a man who may, for a number of possible reasons, not be in his life for as long as he thinks they might be." Elsie shuddered, "He wants to marry Catherine, Anna."

"He's five and it's a crush." Anna shut the dishwasher, starting it with a few deft presses of buttons that were a bit harder than she intended. "I remember having one of those on a village postman and you never warned him off from delivering mail."

"Bringing his family over here says something about intentions, Anna."

"It says that I'm an adult who realizes the kinds of decisions she's making." Anna bit her lip, closing her eyes to stop herself saying something she might regret. "Look, I'm touched you're concerned but this isn't what you think."

"I think you're shagging a man whose daughter babysits your son."

Anna could not let her jaw drop to match the choking cough from Carson at Elsie's words. "Whom I shag is no one's business."

"It brings emotions into things like this and if you're not careful they'll hold you tighter than you'd like."

Anna nodded, "I promise it's not like that."

"No one ever thinks it is." Elsie tugged on Carson's arm. "Come on dear, she's got this handled and we've got an early morning tomorrow."

"Early? We retried so we don't have those."

"It's the walking group I told you about: The Early Late Birds."

Carson grumbled his response and Anna set about straightening the rest of the kitchen. As she bent, the envelope in her back pocket scraped along her skin. She hissed, pulling it free, and sat at the table to really investigate the pictures. Pictures of Henry and she at the park in moments of joy and discovery.

Moments she might not have if she could not play her next hand very carefully.


	8. Fog Ahead

John raised his cup, offering one to her, and laughed when she waved him off. "We're in an outdoor café, wearing hangover sunglasses, and you'll refuse the drink I ordered for you?"

"Can't risk unintentional poisoning." Anna removed her sunglasses, leaning toward him under the umbrella. "And you told me you've got a plan you wanted to present to the Dowager."

"Still can't share it with you."

"Then tell me why she should listen to you because she won't bend over to listen to Mrs. Crawley for anything short of a miracle. Not after how it ended between them." Anna whistled, "And I can't say she'll be my biggest fan once I tell her how all of this actually went down."

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy."

Anna grinned at him. "I know I didn't."

"Focus."

"I'm focusing on you."

"You are an incorrigible flirt."

Anna shrugged, "Learned how from Jeff. Before him I couldn't flirt my way out of a wet paper sack."

"Needed a lot of prodding did he?"

"He…" Anna sat back, "He needed someone to believe in him. He'd been raised in a series of foster homes and while they weren't abusive they weren't supportive either."

"Must've blown him mind that you were interested in him."

"I rather think his head exploded when I finally told him I wanted him to come back to mine after our first date." Anna sighed, "He was the loveliest man I'd ever met."

"You used the past tense there."

"I did." Anna winked at him. "Because I realize that you're also a very lovely man. He was the loveliest up to that point."

"Opposite skin tone." John held up his hand. "I thought the Americanism was that 'once you go black you never go back' or something equally crude."

"It's about the soul, not the body Mr. Bates." Anna leaned forward on her forearms. "But we were talking about our two bodies and how they won't be united for a song and dance, no matter how well we could do either."

"Good. Because I can do neither." John took his turn to lean forward, finishing his cup and slipping it under the other to start drinking it as well. "Were you on payroll when that happened?"

"I was hired right after Matthew died." Anna shivered, "I knew him from before that though. Mary and I go way back. You?"

"I only worked with him briefly but he was a good man."

"What happened was nothing short of an accident that only compounded circumstances to make everything worse." Anna sighed, "It's all just pain and hurt forcing this wedge between us."

"Aren't they all like that?"

"Most of them." Anna shrugged up her shoulder and relaxed a bit. "What's all this about if we both know it's probably not going to patch the whole thing up?"

"What do you know about Richard Carlisle?"

"I know he picked up a new agent about ten years ago when someone defected to the British Government from the KGB… or whatever they call themselves these days, or those days. She worked with MI6 for awhile until they realized she wasn't theirs and they cut her loose. Carlisle picked the mystery woman up after that and she's been his number two ever since." Anna narrowed her eyes, "Do you need help going after Carlisle?"

"In a way." John clacked his teeth, "It's more about his number two."

"What about her?"

"She's my ex-wife."

Anna let her body drop to hit the back of the chair and whistled, "That's complicated for you."

"And awkward, which I'm glad you opted to ignore in this conversation." He finished his drink. "That's part of the reason she left Catherine and I."

"Because she turned to Carlisle?"

"Because I told her that if she worked for Carlisle and lived in my house I'd have to put a bullet between her eyes."

"Brutal."

"The police were also on her tail, which did me no favors. But it was more about the issue of Catherine's safety."

"The things we do for our children."

John nodded, "And, for once in her life, Vera did something selfless."

"How'd you mean?"

"She was gone the next morning with papers signed that told me she had them drawn up as a contingency for a long time." John sighed, "I thought she really loved Catherine."

"And not you?"

"She was cheating on me long before I realized who she really worked for." John shook his head. "It was… It was more about Catherine thinking her mother didn't love her that she'd just take off in the middle of the night."

"Maybe she does. Love her, I mean."

"She terminated parental rights in the same pen stroke."

"People are strange and life is long." Anna waved her hands, "But this isn't about the personal side of things. It's about our mutual enemies."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

Anna drew her finger over the interwoven metal pieces of the wire tabletop between them. "Carlisle and Mary Crawley have… a tense relationship."

"I had heard a rumor about some bad blood between them."

"He believes she threw him over for Matthew and, in retaliation, she believes he orchestrated Matthew's death." Anna clicked her teeth. "I was still in the Marines at the time but I wouldn't have put it past Carlisle to kill a few birds with his landmine in this particular instance."

"Not only do you get rid of the man who took your place, so to speak, you also make sure that a company once your biggest opposition takes a hit and splits."

"There's definitely a touch of the diabolical mastermind in Richard Carlisle that would have me admiring his prowess if I wasn't so disgusted by his methods." Anna pointed at John, "But what's your ex-wife got to do with it?"

"She represents a threat to our interests." John flexed his jaw. "I don't know how much you actually know about her but she's a loose cannon."

"Thrice-defected would seem a strong advocate for that particular opinion."

"And she's gotten ahold of some rather… sensitive information."

Anna paused, her finger still running over the bumpy surface of the table. "Information she acquired while married to you?"

"No," John shook his head. "This was something she pulled from another agent. An equally loose cannon who's now… She's not a concern anymore."

"Double agent?"

"Just anxious to prove herself and thinking she knew what she was about." John made a face, "Never hire a red head with a bee in her bonnet."

"That almost sounds like profiling."

"Tell me a redhead you've met who can be trusted when they've got their dander up." John waited, "Whenever you're ready, Ms. Smith."

"That's profiling because anyone, with 'their dander up' as you put it, can be a threat to themselves." Anna shrugged, "Hot heads always had us doing extra pushups when I was in the service."

"Ethel's the kind of person who dreamed bigger for herself without realizing she'd have to actually give more of herself to get it."

"Not like-"

"Not like that, no." John shuddered, "We're not prostituting people out for our business. That's lowbrow."

"I'd take you, if you were the prostitute." Anna paused for dramatic effect, "But wait, I already did."

"Ha, ha, you're not funny." John pointed at her, "Didn't your agency attempt to use you for your sexual skills?"

"As they say, if you're good at something you should never do it for free." Anna grinned, "But you were the first person I agreed to seduce for the cause, in case you're wondering… or jealous."

"I've got no right to be jealous of anyone before me… Or after, if it comes to that." John reached into his coat and pulled out a small envelope. "There's a flashdrive in there with a proposed joint operation. Should that work out, within constraints for smoothness, Mrs. Crawley is willing to consider a temporary rejoining of our companies."

Anna tapped her finger on the envelope. "How will this stand up to testing beforehand? It's not got a trigger that detonates a gas or some kind of electrical bomb or a computer virus does it?"

"Not to my knowledge." John sat straighter in his chair. "This is a serious matter. It's not just about revenge for Matthew's death but about how we proceed in the future of our business."

"People still need killing, Mr. Bates."

"But the world's shrinking and we're not going to get around it forever." John let his eyes rove over their vicinity. "One day we'll have to decide if this is it."

"How philosophical."

"My great-great-great-grandfather worked in service. From footman to butler in the span of his life and then, one day, the whole thing shut down. His set of skills wasn't useful anymore and he had to make his way in a new world." John shrugged, "It's the way of things."

"They must change and we must change with them." Anna took the envelope and tucked it into her purse. "I'll present your offer and we'll see where this goes."

"I don't know about you," John leaned forward, lowering his voice so Anna had to lean forward as well. "But I'm hoping we end up as co-workers."

"So we can break more fraternization policies?" Anna snorted, "They'd have us out in a week."

"But what a way to go." John tipped back. "And besides, then we could open up a firm or something of our own."

"Doing what?"

"I'm sure you're only skills aren't the ones you demonstrated in Shanghai."

"I'm not becoming a prostitute."

"Of course not." John waved her down, ignoring her laugh. "I meant, when you told me that you worked with HR to solve internal disputes, I'm guessing that was true. It's your cover job or whatever you all call it over there."

"I am qualified to do it and I have done it on contract but that's also part of the cover for my company. It's how we run."

"And mine runs as if we're in the business of solving technology problems." John opened his hands to her. "Think about it, how many HR disputes would be easily solved if someone had never sent that raunchy text at the Christmas party?"

"Too many." Anna groaned and settled on her chair. "Fine, but only on a contingency. I don't see us being very good work partners."

"Why not?"

"It's difficult to work with someone when you want to shag their brains out all over their desk." Anna pushed back her chair, "Or on any other surface that might prove immediately available."

"This table wouldn't be ideal and I'm not one for a public indecency charge that'll lead to my registration as a sex offender." John stood as well, "But I've got something else in mind."

"Imagine that, you and I finding a place we can covertly have sex." Anna laughed, "I feel like I'm back in secondary school trying to hide the hickeys I got when someone with more imagination than skill tried kissing over my neck."

"I once hid in the bushes below the room of a girl in nothing but my briefs when her mother heard noises." John sighed, "One day it'll be me checking the closet, under the bed, and even hanging from the windowsill."

"And yet, they'll persist." Anna folded her arms over her chest, keeping pace with John as they began a circuitous route to make sure no one was following them. "At least I've got about ten years for that."

"The decade goes by faster than you think it will."

"I'm not feeling very confident when you say things like that."

"Pretty sure they say if you're feeling confident about parenting than you're doing it wrong." John pointed, "That way. It'll show anyone quickly."

He took the turn and slid into the close space between two buildings. Anna joined him, both holding their breaths before going entirely silent as three men came into the alley. Each one pivoted and searched the space for a minute before Anna tapped her finger against John's hand. He barely had time to register her movements before she was out.

Her fist collided with the nose of the man almost facing their hiding place and John heard the distinctive crack as the bone split. The man brought both hands to his nose as just Anna aimed the top of her forehead down to strike the same spot. His howl of pain reverberated in direct proportion to the agony he must feel as the bone scraped against his skull. But that all ended when the heel of Anna's hand drove the cracked bones of his nose upward.

The man's eyes rolled back into his head and his knees hit the pavement before he did. John dodged clear of the body and noted it did not move. Not even the slight rise and fall of his back. The two other men stood stock still as John checked the pulse of the first man and then shook his head.

Then they all moved.

John's arms raised, catching a blow aimed for his face with the makeshift shield of his sleeves. A slice of pain warned him of the cuts bound to be there when he caught the flash of something out of the corner of his eye. His arm shot forward from the elbow to punch the man in the throat and took advantage of the sounds of choking to trap the arm holding the knife between his and his body.

Striking hard at the wrist, John knocked the knife free and then brought his knee up on the man's elbow to send his arm bending in the wrong direction. A strangled choke came from the man's throat but John wasted no time in releasing the man's arm and wrapping his own around the other man's throat to crack his neck. He fell near his friend and left John to look up where Anna still engaged the other man.

Her swift, darting movements countered the man's stronger punches but even her crane-style fighting technique would not hold up forever against the bar-brawler physique of the much larger man. John bent to the ground, retrieving the knife, and called out to Anna. She ducked a wild swing and dodged another before jumping into a roll. He skittered the knife over the ground to her and she grabbed it with the blade along her arm.

In a second she stabbed through the man's shoe, stopping him with his arms overextended over her. He staggered, tripping forward as Anna removed the blade, and tumbled into a pile of rubbish. John joined Anna as they stood over the man now flailing to get loose from a pile of black bags before John stepped forward to kneel on his chest.

"Who sent you?"

"Nobody." The man struggled but John increased pressure until he heard a snap. The man yelped and John made a face.

"I think I just broke one of your ribs."

"You know you did you fu-"

"Now that's not the kind of talk we should employ around ladies." John tsked and leaned forward further, putting pressure on another rib. "Who sent you?"

The man only smiled, "Do your worst."

"I don't think you want that from me." John pointed over his shoulder at Anna. "And certainly not from her."

"Think I can't take a petite little bitch like that?"

"I don't think you'd want to try." John rearranged his position and cracked another rib. "Clumsy me, I think I misjudged the pressure there."

"Get on with it."

"Look," John nodded toward the other two bodies. "Your friends over there were easy. Less than five minutes for each of them. They got off easy too."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." John put his knee on the man's breastbone. "With enough pressure, I'll crack this and could even stop your heart. Given the way you're already breathing I think I already punctured one of your lungs so it's really just a slow, agonizing ride to wherever you're going when you say goodnight, sweet prince."

The man grunted under John, "What do you want?"

"To know who sent you." John turned to Anna, "Haven't I said that?"

"He was very clear." Anna held up her fingers, "Three times now."

"Then you might as well kill me because if I talk then-"

"Then they'll do worse to you." John got off the man, leaving him in the pile of rubbish bags. "I think that about answers our question, doesn't it?"

"Answers all of mine." Anna pulled out her phone. "I'll call this in."

"Right." John looked down at the man. "Should I call in a hospital or…"

"Just…" The man held out his hand and John handed over the knife. "Just don't look. I don't want any witnesses."

John turned on his heel and walked to where Anna stood with the phone to her ear. A second later he heard a wheeze and then nothing. He shook his head and turned his arms to finally investigate his injuries.

"Right. Yep. There are two-" Anna stopped, catching sight of John's raised fingers. "Three bodies. All Carlisle's men. Right. Okay. Received."

She hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket. "We need to get below ground for a bit."

"I'm guessing that 'going home' isn't one of those options at the moment?"

Anna shook her head, "I've already texted my parents that I've got a work emergency that'll keep me late tonight and not to wake up."

"I'll tell Catherine and then we'll get somewhere safe." John pulled out his phone and texted quickly. "You don't have a safe house around here do you?"

"No." Anna sighed, "You?"

"I've got a few options but the best one might be mobile since I don't want to ruin the option for any of the spaces I do have." John finished and tucked his phone away. "Willing to take a chance on me?"

"I think that's what you were promising before our afternoon was overturned by three chavs with military training."

"I was impressed that you thought crane-style would hold up against that man." John pointed toward the last man, leading them out of the alley and toward a parking garage. "You couldn't stay fast enough long enough with him."

"Because he was the size of a bear?"

"Because you didn't have the room." John pointed to the alley.

"And you would've done better?"

"I'm closer to his size so it would've been a bare-knuckle brawl." John turned into the stairwell and took it three flights before speaking again. "Your work with that first man though… That was a thing of beauty."

"Don't think I didn't notice yours." Anna grabbed his arms and inspected the cuts. "They're superficial but it'll sting when I finally get some antiseptic on them."

"What, planning on being my nurse?"

"Maybe." Anna waved her hand at the collection of cars. "Which one's our ride out of here?"

"This one." John dug into his pocket to remove the key and paused when he noticed Anna's face. "What?"

"You've got a Mustang and yet you drove to my house in a Toyota?"

"I don't want to give Catherine any ideas and she doesn't know I've got this car." John opened the door and waved his hand toward the interior. "If you'd like."

"Please show me a woman who, even if she's not a car person, wouldn't like?" Anna slid onto the seat and shivered. "It even feels beautiful."

"The allow me to start it up." John shut the door and walked to his side of the car. They were silent as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. "How does it feel now?"

"Like I might want to try something." Anna pressed her finger on the button for her window to allow it to crack slightly.

"I can assure that power windows-"

"Don't be stupid." Anna climbed over the gearbox between them and reached down to send John's chair back as far as it would go from the steering wheel to climb on his lap and push his window down slightly as well. "I want to try this again."

"Don't tell me you're into the idea of constricting spaces in cars." John let his hands settle at her hips, the edges of his lips curling up at the sight of Anna's satisfied expression just feeling the rumble of the car vibrate through them. "Because then I'll take you to a car museum and we could reenact that scene from _Titanic_."

Anna shook her head, rocking forward on John and hissing for a moment. "Nope. Not interested."

"Really?" John blinked, biting the tip of his tongue as Anna ground down him. "I thought every woman loved that movie."

"Not after someone said it could be a zombie horror thriller if her hand hit the window and dragged blood over it." Anna leaned down, her lips almost on John's. "Ruined the whole thing for me."

"Worst friend ever?"

"Didn't ruin this moment so, no." Anna nipped at his lips, "Are you interested in continuing?"

"I'm sure you already feel how interested I am." John tightened his grip on her hips. 'Unless I should be going harder."

"Please do." Anna struggled for a moment with his belt but pulled it free and pushed his trousers out of the way. "I wonder if this is possible."

"What?"

"This."

John's eyes rolled back into his head to scrunch closed when Anna slid down his legs to lick a stripe down the length of him. One of his hands grabbed the steering wheel with enough force to whiten his knuckles and possibly leave permanent indentations in the leather there. The other delved into Anna's hair and tried not to yank or grip too tightly as she licked over him like he was an ice cream cone in danger of melting on a hot day.

But she persisted. Persisted in driving him absolutely mad with pleasure when the hand not holding to his thigh delved into his trousers to fondle over him. He tried to shift his hips in the tight space and allow her to pull his trousers and boxers out of the way but, in the end, he just tried not to finish without her.

A sentiment that Anna only answered with a raise of her eyebrow before sucking him hard enough that he reached the back of her throat. He bucked in the seat, his knee hitting the steering wheel and then the door, and gritted his teeth when she dragged hers along him. For the half second that she took to breathe, he tried to change her mind. Tried to convince her to let him help her come too.

Instead she only shook her head. Even when he told her that another foray would end him. Anna lifted herself slightly, kissed him hard, and whispered "Good" against his ear.

He came the second she put her lips back over him.

John let his head flop to the headrest, holding there as he tried to contemplate how he use to breathe. How breathing used to be easy and normal. And how the car was still running but there was another humming noise. A noise that sounded suspiciously like Anna.

Tilting slightly, John's jaw dropped open when he saw Anna already pushed her jeans out of the way and her hand worked between her legs. Her eyes were closed, occasionally scrunching with the concentration of someone looking for something, and then she moaned again. When her eyes opened she smiled at him.

"Ready?"

John's mouth went dry so all he could do was nod. Anna leaned over him and his hands scrambled to help get her jeans down the rest of her legs so she could work them to the side. Her sandals were nothing and they thumped onto the passenger seat as Anna held the sides of the seat on either side of his head.

"You said you wanted to let me come too."

"Yes." He surged up to take her lips, one of his hands snatching the wrist she had between her legs seconds before. When her fingers were in sight, John sucked each one into her mouth. Anna moaned and he ran his other hand up the length of her legs to her knickers to test the waters there.

Waters already running deep by the damp area growing perceptibly under his touch. John grinned around Anna's fingers and finished a soulful suck of them before taking her mouth again. He sought out her tongue and his taste all over her while his hand worked under the line of her knickers to trace over her. She shivered and one of her knees hit the seat between his legs but John did not care. It only added to the vibration that had Anna moaning and twitching already.

He took full advantage of her state, reducing her to moans and keens as he drug his fingers over her swollen and weeping folds. Their kisses went deeper and then shorter, breaths panting harder when one of her hands risked leaving her secure hold to take him in hand. Then it was almost a race to the finish but John had the head start and Anna shattered against him when he flicked his thumb over her clit and let his fingers crook forward to run along that spot just inside her.

When her hand faltered on him, her body shaking through her orgasm, John adjusted them slightly. The seat was a tighter fit than his other car but when he dropped it back to lay almost horizontal on the floor, Anna's legs spread over his hips to perfectly align them. It only took a second of maneuvering to get her to sink down over him.

They held there for a moment, relishing the sensation of the vibrating car adding to the tremors and quivers of their bodies. Then they moved. Moved as if the world was on fire and they were the cause. Moved until John almost broke his teeth clenching them at the strangling cling of Anna's walls around him. Walls that fluttered and spasmed when she came again. Walls that bid him follow her.

So he did.

His weak fingers turned the key to shut off the ignition. In the silence of the car, Anna draped over his chest and John's hands ran over her back. His trousers bunched around his knees with his boxers and his belt bit into the skin there while her shirt stuck to her back in damp patches.

John flicked his eyes to the side and noticed the fog on the windows and sighed. "We should probably get going."

"Probably." Anna agreed and pushed herself up enough to meet his eyes. "But I will say, this was much better than sex in your Toyota."

"It's a dependable, durable, and trusty car."

"It's the perfect car for your persona as a father and husband." Anna stretched and moved back to John's knees to arrange her knickers again. "That was the kind of car where you have tissues after something like this."

"I might have some wipes in the trunk." John craned his head back as if to see through the back seat. "For… stains."

"Blood stains?"

John shrugged, "You never know with us."

"You don't." Anna climbed back to her seat, kicking her sandals and jeans to the back of the car. "But I've got a better idea."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to risk it." She sat on the seat for a moment and then frowned, "Not like this though."

"I don't-" John brought his seat vertical again, pulling his trousers and boxers up his legs to sit more comfortably around his hips as he went to put himself back in order. "What are you talking about?"

"This." Anna pressed her shoulders into the back of her seat and removed her knickers entirely. "Much better."

"Anna?"

"Come on Mr. Bates." Anna spread her legs slightly, "Don't tell me you've never had fantasies about driving around naked women in this car."

"Since I bought it after I had a child I can honestly say no."

"Really?" Anna raised an eyebrow and pulled her shirt over her head to throw it in the backseat with the rest of her clothes. "How exciting."

"How so?"

"It'll be a dream come true for both of us." Anna leaned over enough to press her breasts together in her bra. "You get the fantasy you've been denied and I get to ride around in a car like this."

"You could've done that with your clothes on." John swallowed hard. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable or-"

"These seats are more comfortable than most of the beds I've ever owned." Anna settled back in her seat, buckling herself in place. "So I'm just fine."

"You're practically naked in my car."

"And I might be fully naked once we're out of the city." Anna pointed, "Take the M1 to York. It'll be a bit of a ride but we'll make it."

"York?"

"It's a good place to hide out for a day until it all cools down a bit." Anna pulled her hair up, securing it in place, and then winked at John. "In some ways."

He turned the key and his foot hit the gas fast enough to send smoke screeching from his rear-wheel drive tires.


	9. Tacking Against the Wind

Anna hummed around him, her position not ideal but with John's body locked in place in the driver's seat there was little else she could do. The gear box bit into her abdomen and her hold on his trousers shifted any time they took a turn. But John remained ever the professional… even if her mouth never really left its hold on his erection the moment they were out of London.

They stayed on the motorway for as long as they could manage but eventually John turned off to take backroads that wound through the countryside. Given the hour there were few competing cars but that only meant Anna could take her time. Time that left John sweating and moaning until she held back. By now he was willing to take any suggestion she had to offer.

"How good of a driver are you?" She let her hand play over him as she adjusted up, propping her chin on the palm of her other hand as if asking a question in no more compromising circumstances than across a table.

"How good do I need to be?" John ground out, his body twitching and quivering in her grip. "I can tell by your expression you've got something planned."

"I do." Anna worked herself up, risking unlatching her seatbelt to climb over the gearbox and set herself on John's lap as he drove. She pressed back against his chest to trap him between them and grinned to herself when her shift in movement had John hissing against her ear. "Can you still see?"

"Yes."

"Then just focus on the road." Anna worked her feet forward enough to give her enough leverage to push herself up a few inches. One of her hands maneuvered between her legs to hold him while the other gripped the leather of the door for a third point of contact. A split second later, she sank down on John.

His foot hit the floor. The car surged and growled under them, only adding to the vibrations in the car that almost fish-tailed for a moment until John regained control of the wheel and the stick. Anna kept her arms under his, to keep his motions free, and started with the rocking motions.

She tipped her head to his shoulder, giving him a clear view of the road, and set a line of kisses over his neck and toward his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I haven't been alright since I showed you this car." John hurried a quick kiss to her lips before refocusing on the road. "What did your husband have to say about your level of insanity?"

"Jeff never drove a Mustang." Anna chided against John's neck, licking there as one of her hands returned to the former occupation of touching herself and the other still held the door to work her rocking motions into a rolling of her hips. "But I did get him to shag me outside the administration building on base once and that was an amazing experience."

"How that man ever survived you I'll never know." John's foot eased slightly off the gas but then set the engine roaring to life again as Anna's fingers touched him when she slid up. "Holy shit!"

"You'll survive." Anna focused forward, watching the road with John. "You're handling marvelously."

"Then you're not reading the room."

"Am I?" Anna shifted and sent John moaning into her shoulder. "Seems like you're enjoying it and you keep checking all your mirrors. If this were a driving exam I think I'd pass you."

"You're going to kill us both." One of his hands left the wheel as the car slowed into a turn and he grabbed her breast through her bra. "Why'd you leave this on? You took off everything else but this stays?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me through the windows." Anna jammed her feet onto the floor on either side of John's legs and set to work sliding up and down him until the speed almost made it like she was bouncing uncontrollably on a rollercoaster. "Then it'd just look like a bikini top or something."

"In this weather?"

"I'm daring." Anna giggled and then moaned when John's hand at her breast pinched her slightly to drop down and join her hand at her clit. "Hot damn."

"Are you going to keep teasing or will you actually come like this?" He growled in her ear, taking them around another turn. "Because I'm fit to burst after all that earlier and I think you are too."

"Damn right." Anna paused, "But what about if I've got plans for you later? I wouldn't want you spent before we've even gotten started."

"Don't worry about that." John took them down another turn. "Just keep going and actually do something because you feel too good not to just shag senseless right here."

"Do I?" Anna tried to delay it but John's fingers worked insistently and all of her muscles tightened. "Shit."

"Let go and take everything I've got."

They came together, Anna's fingers digging hard into the door and John's leg while he yanked hard on the wheel to send them off the road and down a dirt track. Bumping and jarring along it only heightened the experience as Anna crashed down from her high in a moment. A moment that then had them stopped in a cloud of dust in the middle of a field.

She turned her head to see John's face. "That was fantastic."

"I hope you don't think that was all." John rocked against her as he put the car in park and turned off the engine. He moved inside her and Anna's eyes went wide. "Me being spent's not an issue."

"And why not?"

"Because you're sitting practically naked on my lap after sitting practically naked in my car, definitely leaving a stain on the seat, and I'm still running with the adrenaline from earlier." John opened the door to the car. "You might want to get your shoes."

"Out here?" Anna moved off him, clawing in the backseat for her shoes and reaching for her jeans but twitched away from them when John swatted her ass. "What? It's the middle of nowhere."

"Exactly why you won't need those." John stepped out of the car, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on top of Anna's clothes in the back seat. "There's no one to see you."

"And you're so sure because?" Anna sat on his seat, fitting her feet into the sandals as he pushed his trousers down to stand in just his boxers.

"I own this property." John pointed just down the track, darkening as the sun set. "Bought it a long time ago as a place to go to ground if I needed it."

"Then," Anna grabbed her jeans and put them on all the same. "I think I'll not take the risk you've got a very loyal groundskeeper or something."

John helped her out of the car and shut the door before crowding her against the metal. "Don't trust me?"

"I'm commando in these jeans and you're down to your pants and shoes." Anna flicked her eyes down. "Not that it doesn't paint an interesting picture but I rather thought we were past inspections."

"This isn't an inspection." John let his lips ghost over her neck while his hands smoothed over her hips. "This is pleasure."

Anna moaned when John's lips finally met her skin. She rested against the car, the nip of the chilling night air working over her skin and sending it prickling. When John's attentions moved to her breasts she could not tell if the sensations of his lips or the falling temperatures were the cause of her reactions. John's hand opening her jeans to slip his hand inside told her it was most assuredly the former.

Her hands held at him, trying to keep him close, and John responded. Their mouths met and they sank into one another until John pulled away. Anna made a noise, reaching for him again, but John only opened the door and got into the driver's seat.

"If you abandon me half-dressed and wanting out here then you'll have to watch your back for the rest of your life." Anna leaned in through the door as John turned on the ignition. "I will put a bullet between your eyes."

"I've no doubt." John climbed out of the car and took Anna's hand to kiss it. "But that's the furthest thought from my mind."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

John tugged her with him to the front of the car and spun her around so her back was to his chest. "You seem to like my car."

"And?"

"And," John bent her over, his hands sliding into her open jeans to push them toward her knees while her chest rested on the vibrating hood. "This'll increase the pleasure."

Anna put her hands on the hood and almost pushed herself up but John put a hand at her back. "No, you got your turn to drive me mad in the car. This is fair play."

"I don't play fair."

"Good." John's hips nudged hers and Anna's rested on the hood of the car so the vibrations now reached toward her core. "Because this isn't really fair either."

She moaned and then cried out as John's lips worked between her legs. Her fingers clawed ineffectively against the hood of the car as she tried to move but the jeans restricted her movements. They kept her legs together but did not stop John working his tongue over her until she thought he might attempt to keep her on the edge the way she had him. Between his mouth and the rumble of the engine pressing against her clit, she was almost there already.

But John proved kinder than she was and his fingers worked with his tongue to allow her to crash over the edge. She fell in a rush and sagged against the car. When she attempted to stand, John's voice was at her ear and his fingers back between her legs. "I do hope you didn't think that was it because we're just getting started with how you use a machine like this to your advantage."

Anna twisted her head to take his lips as he entered her. They rocked together, always pressing toward the car, and Anna tried to suck John's tongue into her mouth as he worked as deeply into her as he could. But instead her broke the kiss to attack her neck and shoulders, finally releasing her from her bra. It landed on the hood in front of her but a moment later John held her closer to the hood and her whole body took the vibrations from the car.

It sent her over the edge in moments and John came with her. Their hands slipped on the car's hood and they tangled together for a moment but managed to stand. He stepped back and nodded at her jeans.

"Regretting having put those back on."

"Shut up." Anna bent as if to pull them back up but looked back at the car before kicking them off to join her bra. "If there's no one around then-"

"Then?"

Anna went to her knees and swallowed John before he could think. His fingers delved into her hair and held her there as she licked around him. Their combine taste intrigued her and she hunted for every trace of it until all she could find was him. And the sensation of how she worked him into a state. She grinned around him and tried to go for more but John's arms held her shoulders and dragged her to her feet.

They had no words as he walked them backward and set Anna's ass on the hood of the still going car. He laid her back, spread her legs, and moved into her. Her knees tightened to his hips and held there as he thrust forward. Whether the sensation of the car or the fact he spread naked over it, Anna did not care. Whatever it was about the scene that did it for John had him pounding away with a punishing pace that pistoned him into her without reprieve.

Her back arched off the hood and he took her breasts in his mouth. She shifted and his hand found her ass to hold her more tightly to him so he could sink deeper. Grabbing at his arms or raking her nails over his skin did nothing to deter him. Everything sped his frenetic speed until all Anna comprehended was his motions within her and his fingers and mouth helping bring her over the edge again.

When they finally finished, John barely holding himself above her on the car, and Anna absolutely boneless on top of is, Anna laughed. "I need to get almost killed a lot more often with you."

"Maybe it's just the car." John kissed her, softly and slowly before pulling away to help her to the ground. "And I think we shouldn't try a fifth."

"It's more than I've had in a long time." Anna grabbed her things and climbed into her seat to rest there. "And I've probably ruined your upholstery."

"I don't know." John took his seat, closing the door to drive the remaining distance to the house. "Maybe having it smell like you'll mark it."

"It's not wise to play with fire when I'm all played out." Anna sighed, smiling to herself. "I do hope you've got a tub in there because I could really use a bath."

"Not a shower?"

"I need to soak all of the muscles that… well, let's just say they've not seen that level of vigorous use in awhile."

"Me either." John parked in the garage and turned off the car. "I need to eat something and probably drink more water than I've ever consumed in a single sitting before."

"Might join you in that." Anna reached back to grab her things from the rear seat. "After a bath."

"I've got those." John got out of the car, pulling a latch on the floor of the car. "Give me a minute though."

"For?"

"We've used a bit of petrol in our… exploits. I want this thing full in case we've got to run like bats out of Hell." He pointed toward the door. "House is through there and it uses all the amenities to which you've become accustomed so I'm sure you'll know your way around."

"I should hope I will." Anna held her clothes to her chest, her sandals dangling from her fingers, and pushed into the house.

She ran her hand over the wall next to the door and flicked the switch. Lights flickered on in her immediate vicinity and Anna laughed at the sight before her. A stainless-steel kitchen and open living room with a fireplace in the middle of the floor. Her feet padded quietly along the wooden floors to the open staircase leading to the second floor.

A balcony wrapped the open living room to allow the large windows to look out on the hills of the property. Anna paused, gazing out at the sight, and wound her way around the balcony to investigate the different rooms. Eventually she found one of the bedrooms with an en suite and worked her way into it.

The pocket of the jeans in her hands rang and she dug in it to retrieve her phone. She smiled at the name and slid her finger sideways to answer. "Hello sweetheart. How are you?"

"Grandma says you've got to stay at work late."

"I know sweetie." Anna dropped her clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand at the sight of the tiling and the marble work. "But I promise, I'll be there to pick you up from your swim lessons tomorrow afternoon. Is that alright?"

"But you'll be there for my race?"

"Of course." Anna sat on the edge of the tub, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Grandpa says I need to decrease my drag so I'll never win."

"Tell Grandpa that we're not shaving you from head to foot." Anna smiled to herself, "I like your hair too much to shave it."

"The pictures you have of Daddy show him without hair."

"That…" Anna stopped herself, swallowing hard. "That's because Daddy had to shave his head. Remember about his operations?"

"Grandma said that the doctors had to get at his brain."

"That's right." Anna swallowed hard, blinking. "But you've seen the other pictures, the ones of Daddy with hair. It was like yours."

"The boys at school always shove pencils into it." There was a pause. "It could help me swim faster if I could shave my head."

"We'll…" Anna looked up to see John at the door. "We'll talk about it when I pick you up tomorrow okay? But no shaving it before we talk about it."

"Okay." Another pause came through on Henry's end. "Grandma wants to talk to you. She says it's important."

"Put her on." Anna let her shoulders sag a second, "And Henry, I love you."

"Love you."

Anna waited as her mother picked up the phone. "What was this emergency at work? Henry thought you'd be home."

"I wanted to be but there was an HR issue. One of the competitor companies tried to take some business from us and I wanted to make sure we got it handled. It won't take a minute."

"But you're working all night?"

"It's the follow up. We've got to work faster than them to make sure we've covered all our bases and then I'll get an additional day off."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Anna took a breath. "This is the price of working closer to home, Mum. I've got to be on call more."

"They can't just take advantage of you like that."

"They haven't, Mum. This is my job. This is my life." Anna rubbed at her eyes and pulled her hair out of the ponytail to run her fingers through it. "I'll be there to pick up Henry tomorrow, I promise."

"He's looking forward to showing you his swim strokes so I'd suggest you come a bit early. Surprise him in the pool."

"Will do." She smiled at John, "Love you Mum. Give Dad a kiss from me."

"Love you Anna."

She hung up the phone and smiled at John. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's important." John leaned on the door, folding his arms over his chest. "Does your son really want to shave his head?"

"You heard that part?" Anna blew out a deep breath. "Well, it's been an issue of contention for a bit now. He wants to shave his head and I insist that he can't."

John paused, "I know… I know we're not…"

"You can whatever questions you like." Anna put her phone on the counter and turned back to start the water in the tub. "After all, I did sit naked in your car."

He gave a little chuckle, pushing his hand through his hair. "I guess there's not much we could do at this point to seem less like we're just shag buddies."

"I think there's another term for that but I appreciate your restraint." Anna tested the water and adjusted the knobs. "This house, by the way, is incredible."

"Does put my little place in Buckinghamshire to shame doesn't it?"

"Makes me wonder how you keep this a secret." Anna waved her hand around before testing the water again. "Catherine would love this."

"She'd have to leave her school and since she's competing there next month I've a feeling she wouldn't want to move out of London. Besides," John walked over to the tub, shrugging his shoulders. "If they find out about this house then I have to confess how I bought it, why it's under another name, and how I intend to only use this as a place should everything go to absolutely and utter shit."

"That would make it pretty interesting." Anna turned off the water. "But I've not got a safehouse this nice."

"Might be because you were busy paying for treatment."

"Still paying for it." Anna let out a breath, wiping at her eyes. "Almost six years later and I'm still trying to pay for those treatments and everything else that came because of it."

"Is that why Henry wants to shave his head?"

"Yeah." Anna leaned on the counter. "He wants to look like pictures of his dad. The only pictures of him and his dad together, actually."

"Was that when…"

Anna nodded, "I don't want Henry to shave his head because then…"

"Then he'll look like Jeff did when you lost him."

"Yeah." Anna let her head hang a moment and then pushed her hair back before wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to remember that. I don't want Henry looking like that because I don't… I don't want to ruin the only good thing I've got left of what I had with Jeff with the possibility of remembering those times."

"But he wants to shave his head all the same?"

"He doesn't understand what it all really means. He's five for heaven's sake and the only thing that I've got for all of this is just to say no. But the boys at school all try to put pencils in his hair and see how many of them they can get into his hair before they fall out." Anna closed her eyes, the sensation of tears on her cheeks running hot. "How do I explain any of that?"

She put her palms to her eyes and cried. A moment later arms wrapped around her and Anna turned into John's hold. His hands rubbed over her back as he held her close.

"It's alright. Just let it all out, it's alright."

Her body shook with her sobs until they finally settled. When they did, she lifted her head and patted his arm. "Thank you."

"It costs me nothing to be kind." John nodded at the bath, "That might not be as warm now."

"I always set it to boiling so it should be fine now." Anna bit at her lip, "If my little breakdown didn't scare you off, you're welcome to join me."

"I thought you needed the bath to try and recuperate."

"Maybe you can help me with that." Anna held his hand. "Don't feel obligated but, if you want, it's an open invitation."

"Given your…" John scrunched his face for a moment. "I wouldn't call it a breakdown but I would say that there could be a possible compromise to your emotional state."

"Are you an expert with that?"

"I'm good with things like that." John opened his hands to her. "I've got a daughter and a mother. I know a thing or two about trying to talk to crying women."

"And while I'm not always fantastic at it, I do get the feeling that when one is trying to build a relationship with someone who's…"

"On the opposite side, has a child, and is crying her eyes out in the bathroom of your safehouse?"

"I'll just remind you that you said those things, not me." John nodded at the bath. "It's best to let it all work itself out."

"I've never been very good at letting things work themselves out." Anna tugged on his hand, "And I promise, I won't hold it against you."

"Which part?"

"Any of it." Anna released his hand. "If you're interested in anything else."

"I've got you trapped here at my safehouse so I think," John grabbed Anna's hand and tugged her back toward him. "It's more about at I'm interested in."

"And what, Mr. Bates, are you interested in?"

"Since you're asking," John leaned around her to test the bath water and put Anna's hands on the side of the tub. "I'd like to have you right here, if that's alright with you."

"More than."

"Good." John ran his hands over her skin, massaging and kneading her from behind as he went down on his knees. "Although, I'd like to keep in the mind that I think we might be getting a little addicted to this."

"Only a little?" Anna laughed and then gasped when John's tongue ran the flat over her skin. "Judas Priest!"

His hands held at her ass and thighs, dragging his tongue over the length of her. Each reach traded between digging deeply into her or running over her until her legs trembled. Her hands dug into the sides of the tub and she held as still as possible while he continued.

But not silently.

For each touch or lick or suck, Anna almost broke the glass in the bathroom crying out. And when she came it was as if her whole body wanted to scream in pleasure. She satisfied herself with sobbing in relief as John moved up behind her.

"May I?"

"I couldn't possibly refuse you at this point." Anna shivered as John ran himself along her. "So please do it."

He joined them and held still. "It's been awhile since we actually had time to enjoy this."

"It's true. Shanghai." Anna laughed and then moaned as John shifted to withdraw and then press forward. "We're usually so rushed otherwise."

"But now, that you're here, I think the best thing for us to do is take advantage of our unique opportunity to move slowly." John used his knee to nudge Anna's legs slightly farther apart and ground inside her. "Unless you want something else?"

"Slow's fine." Anna forced air into her lungs. "Slow's just fine."

"The question then," John slipped to the edge and then sank back into her. "Is what'll we do with the rest of our time?"

"Sleep." Anna bit down when John slid in again. "Or eat something not microwaved or tasting like cheese."

"I happen to like cheese."

"I'm talking about cheap cheese." Anna turned toward him but bit off her next response when John ground against her.

"Good. Because I have a nice collection of cheese downstairs and I'd love for you to try some before we get to pull our heads above water tomorrow."

"If they let us."

"They'll let us." John soothed, shifting his hands around to massage her breasts and her clit at the same time. "They need us."

"We're their ambassadors." Anna huffed as John pressed in again. "We're the ones going to make the world safer."

"Starting with Carlisle." John pulled himself closer to her. "It'll be all alright. All of it. Carlisle, my ex-wife, even the little shits making trouble with your son. It's all going to be alright."

Anna crumpled, giving over to the gentle assault on her senses. One John followed quickly and then held her close. They stayed close together until Anna's hand touched the water again.

"Perfect temperature."

Anna extricated herself and slid into the water. She closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the tub while extending her hand to John. "Come on. You could use one too."

"Making a comment about my smell?"

"You've got to be as sore as me."

John twitched his head a moment and climbed into the tub with her. They adjusted until Anna sat between his legs, her head on his shoulder. She intertwined their fingers and held tightly to him.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing for me to-"

"No," Anna shook her head, sitting up and adjusting to face him. "You don't get that response again."

"Why not?"

"Because you've got a daughter and you know what this would mean to you if I said those things."

"You would tell me the same thing if I told you that Catherine was being bullied or something else horrible." John shook his head at her, "It's nothing for me to be kind because I know what it means. I know what it means for me to be here for you when you've not got anyone else who understands you."

"We still barely know one another."

"Maybe." John kissed over her knuckles. "Or maybe we know each other a lot more than we've ever known anyone else because we're freer with one another than we've ever been with anyone else."

"Because we know the dirty details of what happens when we actually go to work." John pointed toward the phone on the counter. "The details we're not allowed to tell other people. The details we can't tell the people on the other ends of those phones when we don't use secure lines on them."

"And that makes us know one another?"

"It makes us a pair of well-matched bedfellows." John smiled, "Or bath fellows, as the case may be."

"I like a good bath, me."

"Me too." John leaned forward to kiss her, "And I'm still running with adrenaline. Are you?"

"Enough for this." Anna let one of her hands drop into the water and work over him. "We'll go slowly."

John smiled, "I like slowly best."

"Me too."

They worked their hands over one another, Anna's hand squeezing and holding tightly to John to bring him back to life while his fingers worked her over to slip and slide between her folds. Each buck of their hips lapped the water to let it roll in the tub.

But neither of them hurried. Neither of them moved faster than absolutely necessary to bring the other to the point of satisfaction. Neither of them did more than the bare minimum to reach the edge of their high.

Then they came together. Anna sinking slowly over John and he holding to her hips. They did not work harder or faster than they absolutely had to as they kept themselves quiet, kept themselves to themselves, and finally kept coming.


	10. Enemy Flag

John checked the car and looked up as Anna came out of the house. "Ready to get back on the road?"

"Ready to get back to my boy and see him at swim practice." Anna pulled her hair up. "Tell me, do you ever go and watch Catherine practice skateboarding?"

"I used to but then she caught me and told me that I was ruining her groove so I spend about twenty quid a week paying some kid to film it for me."

"That sounds vaguely stalker-y."

"It's what a man's got to do to be involved in his teenage daughter's life." John shrugged before catching Anna's expression. "What?"

"It's…Nothing."

"No, I know that face." John leveled a finger at her. "I live in a house with two women so I'm very aware of the face women make when there is a problem and they don't want to say it but then, minutes later, they'll go, 'I just think it's funny that…' and it's never funny."

"You're not totally wrong."

"Then what's got your tongue?"

"This house."

John blinked at her before frowning, "I don't get it."

Anna pointed back at the house. "I think Catherine'd let you into her life a bit more if you practiced quid pro quo."

"You think I should tell her I've got this hideout in case the people that I've killed have family members looking to settle scores just to get her to let me watch her practice skateboarding?"

"I think you should tell your daughter that you invested in a house." Anna half turned back toward it, sighing. "Your family is too lovely and they deserve to something nice. Something like this. To know that this is something they could have to share with you."

"How do I explain why I have a house out in Yorkshire?"

"I'm sure you're an expert liar, Mr. Bates, and you won't have any trouble spinning one for them about this house." Anna went to open the door on her side and stopped. "What?"

"You think I'm an expert liar?"

"Of course." Anna leaned over the roof of the car. "It's the business we're in, John, to lie to people. We steal, assassinate, and generally cause a lot more ruckus than our families believe we do. We have to lie."

"I've not lied to you."

"I wasn't-"

"Anna," John waited until Anna held his gaze. "I've never lied to you."

"No, you haven't." Anna took a breath, "And I wouldn't have the right to judge you if you did."

"Because you've lied?"

Anna put a hand on her chest, "I told my son and my parents last night that I had to work late. It's not the first time I've told them that lie and it won't be the last."

"What lives we lead, eh?"

"Too true." Anna tucked herself into the car and waited for John to join her. "Although I was given the chance, when they gave me the job to work on you, to consider getting a job in what I say I actually do."

"Why not?" John shrugged, backing out of the garage to get them down the drive and back onto the main road. "You said you've got the qualifications to do it."

"Because there's an addictive angle to what we do that I've not quite proved ready to kick yet." Anna put her elbow on the door and leaned on her hand. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

"You're speaking to the man who could, in theory, work in IT and have his family live in that house but still works with a shadowy organization." John shook his head, "Living in my glass house proves I'm the least qualified of throwing stones. Or of even suggesting that I've got stones."

"You've got stones." Anna winked at him. "I've seen them."

"Keep talking like that and you'll have me pulling this car over to try and show you it exactly how I'd use them."

"I wouldn't say no." Anna checked her phone. "As long as we're back in London before my son's swim practice then I have absolutely no arguments."

"Then I'll put the pedal to the floor so we can feed two birds with one scone." John steered the car onto the motorway and revved the engine to speed toward London. "And get you home in time to get that information to the Dowager."

"Ah, yes," Anna made a motion with her hand. "The underlying motive to our little rendezvous."

"Yes." John cringed, "The reason why we might actually get away with our runaway romance because we write it off like it's a business expense."

"Not sure my side'll take it as a business expense but I do hope they solved our little problem on their end." Anna opened her phone and dialed a number. "Make line secure please."

John kept his focus on the road as Anna pulled the phone from her ear and hit the speakerphone. "Anna here with John Bates."

"Oh, should I wait until you're both decent?"

John snorted at the comment while Anna rolled her eyes to answer. "We're in the car, heading back to London."

"Which 'all clear' did you receive first? Ours or his?"

"Worried about who might be faster Mary?" John shrugged at Anna's raised eyebrows and went back to focusing on the road.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Bates, that our organization is efficient and excellent in its service. Speed is never our issue."

"I didn't doubt it for a moment."

"Anna?" John flicked his eyes in her direction for a moment as Anna held the phone closer to her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Do you have whatever item or information Mr. Bates here promised you?"

"I've got an envelope with a flash drive." Anna pulled it from her back pocket. "Mr. Bates here says the details of the proposed operation are on it but I've not got a computer to send it encrypted."

"Best to use a hand over." Mary paused on the other end. "Public?"

"I've got an event this afternoon."

"A swim practice?"

Anna took a breath, "I thought there were supposed to be boundaries about the kinds of things you were all allowed to know about my life."

"You work for an All-Seeing Eye, Anna, you don't get the choice." Mary sighed, "But since there's a way to excuse it, I'll find a way to make the pass myself."

"I guess." Anna rubbed at her eyes before sighing. "What'll be the result?"

"We get the information and verify it."

"That's not what I…" Anna groaned, "I know they have to verify the information Mary. I was more curious about a timeline."

"What? Got a hot date you're worried about?"

"I'm worried about acting on viable intel while it's still viable."

"We can have it analyzed and verified in less than twelve hours. Then, if the Dowager likes what she sees, she'll arrange a meeting."

"With my boss?" John chimed in, checking in his rearview mirror and frowning slightly. "Because I don't think it's something to expose just yet."

"We're not idiots on our end, Mr. Bates."

"Never thought any differently." John clicked his tongue to get Anna's attention. She frowned but followed his eyes when he jerked his head behind him. "But I am curious, Mary, if you trust my side of things."

"We're technically in a cease-fire."

"Yes, but I'm not stupid and I know that there's only so much trust that goes around when there are lives on the line." John met Anna's eyes when she turned back to him, shaking her head as the lines deepened in her brow. "And I'm wondering if you followed us out of London yesterday."

"We were a little busy cleaning up after three bodies you unceremoniously dropped in an alleyway."

"Gifts I hope you left on the doorstep of Richard Carlisle." Anna took the phone back into her hand, tightening her seat belt.

John practically heard Mary bristle over the phone. "Don't worry. He knows he's not getting anything out of them until the Afterlife."

"Perfect." John made a few quick changes on the freeway, following the progress of one of the cars behind them. "Does that mean you're not tailing us at this very moment?"

"Tailing you? Why would we tail you when we could just track Anna's phone and watch you get into a place where we could trap you?"

"Because we've got no less than two cars following us down the motorway right now."

"They're not ours."

John turned to Anna, "Your thoughts?"

"Does your ex-wife have a fleet at her disposal?"

"Not as far as I know. She's more of a one-woman operator."

"Then it could be Carlisle." Anna brought her phone up again. "We'll get back to you Mary."

"Turn off your phone. They could be tracking you with it."

"I doubt it." John took another turn and swerved between cars.

"What's your proof?"

"They only followed us from the motorway. If they tracked a phone then they would've gotten to us at the safehouse." John took an exit, steering as quickly as he could onto back roads. "They might've been tailing us last night and just lost us on the motorway and then waited until he surfaced."

"And you didn't notice them on your drive last night?"

Anna cringed, looking at John as she held the phone speaker to her mouth. "We were preoccupied. All the adrenaline from the alley encounter must've deadened the senses."

"That's textbook, Anna. And a rookie mistake for both of you."

"They happen to humans." John tried to shrug it off as he managed a hair-bend turn to get them around a field before skidding onto a gravel road. "But we'll hang up now since we're a bit busy."

"If you don't call in an hour I'll assume you're both dead."

Mary hung up and Anna tucked the phone away before pushing a hand through her hair to let it hang down. "She's right, it was a rookie mistake."

"They could be tracking the car. Waiting for it to surface." John sighed. "Which would break my heart because I love this car."

"I've got a way to get rid of it." Anna pointed to the motorway. "We'll have to risk getting followed but if this works you might get your car back."

"And if not?"

"I'll assume you kept a self-destruct on this thing to make sure no one can figure out where you drove it last."

John nodded, "Standard procedure."

"Perfect. Then get back on the motorway and keep doing what you're doing."

"Trying to avoid them?" John steered them back onto the road, barely missing a car that laid on its horn as they reentered the traffic. "After the little stunt I just pulled they'll think something's up."

"They already know something's up because you've been avoiding them." Anna shrugged, "They'll just think you're unoriginal."

"What time's your son's practice?"

"Four." Anna checked her phone. "We started early enough we should have some time. If everything works out, that is."

"I don't put all my eggs in one basket but," John checked the rear view mirror again before steering between two cars and temporarily outpacing the cars following them. "I think we might stand a chance."

"Perfect." Anna put her hair up again. "Get through this and I promise we'll use the backseat of your car appropriately."

John pressed the pedal to the floor.

Their journey continued with dodging and occasional exits from the motorway to try and throw off their pursuers, each time gaining them a little ground before another car appeared in their rearview. John managed his vehicle skillfully but Anna's posture remained tense and she consistently checked her phone. The closer they got to London the tighter her fingers seemed to clench until she finally spoke up from the silence.

"Immediate exit here."

John took her word and exited, taking them through a stretch of barren road before entering a series of warehouses and shipping crate yards. He followed her occasional directions while she fiddled in his glovebox before shaking her head. "Don't you have a gun or something in this thing?"

"I don't usually shoot people in my line of work."

"It'd be faster for us if you had one." Anna shut the box. "Left here, right in two meters, and then killed the engine to park."

The moment their car stopped, almost wedged between two crates, Anna pointed toward the boot. "Anything in there?"

"I've got a three-day emergency kit, a blanket, and road flares but nothing like what you're looking for." John paused, "Do you know who's following us?

"I've got an uncomfortable hunch." Anna sighed, "They could be some of mine. Not my business, mind you, but some people I… Made very unhappy a short while ago."

"Revenge seekers?"

"More like a gang." Anna shrugged, "I sniped their boss from a rooftop. They didn't take too kindly to the idea that I shot him over his morning tea."

"Or at all, probably."

"Probably." Anna tensed, "It was in Mexico and… Let's just say that I made a bit of a mess of it and one of them might've gotten my face on camera."

"What's the reason for the target?"

"Human trafficking. It was… Not quite a clandestine hire but I did have the 'wink is as good as a nod' kind of game going on with no less than three countries."

"None of them Mexico?"

"There were some three-letter agencies that suddenly found themselves a lot of other things to do instead of investigating the death of a human trafficker at a Mexican café but that's beside the point."

"Makes me wish we'd kept that knife instead of allowing a suicide."

"Me too." Anna shivered and then shook out her hands. "If we don't move soon I'm going to get an overload from all the adrenaline running through me."

"I know what you mean." John gave a shudder of his own, rolling his shoulders. "We've been on edge too long."

"Maybe we-" Anna put her hand on John's arm as they heard a car engine coming closer, followed by two more. "If we predict two men a car, that's at least six people out there."

"We took on three in the alley."

"We had surprise on our side."

John bit at his lip before nodding toward the boot. "We've got the road flares. That's a bit of a surprise from anyone."

Anna nodded and crawled into the backseat to pull one of them down so it folded over. She managed the other one and crawled into the boot. The sounds of her rummaging in the equipment filled the silence as the car engines died. Muffled voices wafted toward them and John jumped slightly when Anna tapped his arm with the flares.

"You've also got a tire iron and a crowbar back there with your car jack." Anna displayed the first two items. "We might not be useless after all."

"Do you have a better plan this time than just charging ahead with what you've got in your hands?"

"You take the crowbar." Anna handed it over, exchanging it for three of the six flares. "You've got a longer reach."

"Do you want me to take point with this?" John held up the flares and Anna nodded, moving back into the boot. "Where are you going?"

"Pop your boot and then get out of the car. Keep your flares in your pockets and try to hide that iron along your leg."

"I could just shove it down my trousers."

Anna tsked at him. "Even after experience, I know that's ambitious of you."

"Worth a try." John paused, "What about you?"

"I'll jump out and scare them." Anna lifted one seat back into place and nodded at him. "Don't worry, I don't think we'll have to kill your car just yet."

"Then," John tossed Anna her phone, dialing it with his and putting it on speaker. "So you can hear if anything goes on."

"Right." Anna gave him a weak smile. "Good luck John."

He leaned down, popping the boot before turning off the car and stepping out of the driver's seat. With the flares in one pocket and his phone in the other, John slid the crowbar down his trouser leg. It held awkwardly but John put his hand there and feigned a limp as he stepped out from between the crates.

Shouts and the metallic click of guns being readied had him stopping, holding up his other arm as if in surrender. "Don't shoot."

A few of the men, eight by his count, lowered their guns, but others only held them tighter. Their grips kept the guns off line and sideways as they tried to stay intimidating and approached John. One of them, a bandana around his mouth, poked John with the barrel of his gun.

"What you doing here?"

"I work here." John tried to point, leaning heavily on his right leg to keep the crowbar against his leg and invisible with the folds of his trousers. "I came over to tell you you're on restricted property and I need you to leave."

"Shut up." The man shoved again and John maneuvered into a stumble, putting his face level with the man's waist. "We go where we want."

"According to code-"

"What did I just say?" The man brought the barrel between John's eyes, pressing it against his forehead. "Do you want a bullet in your brain?"

"No." John shivered, the others laughing at what appeared to be fear but just added an adrenaline tremor to John's hands. "But I've not told you something."

"Yeah?" The barrel drew back slightly. "And what's that?"

"The angle you're holding that gun'll send the casing back toward your face. Burning or even blinding you but, at the very least, causing you to blink. Moreover, those guns were meant to be fired straight on which means that if you try to fire straight your trajectory'll be off. I mean…" John tilted his head slightly. "Any of the other seven people here might be the one shot and you'd miss me entirely."

"I doubt that." The barrel pressed to his forehead again. "Not when I've got this pressed to your head."

"Can you even fire it though?"

"What?"

Before the man could answer, or even move, John flicked his hand forward. His fingers engaged the safety on the gun while his other hand punched forward to catch the man in the testicles. He cried out, immediately falling backward and dropping his gun so John could reach it.

Ducking to miss the yells and surprise fires, John flicked out one of the road flares and threw it toward one side of the hastily made blockade between the four present cars. The men there ducked and dodged the flare, firing wildly so bullets hit the crates, the cars, and the ground. John rolled away from it, back toward where they hid his car, and lit another flare to throw toward the second group. They reacted in much the same way and dived behind their cars for cover.

An engine revving behind him had John rolling sideways to avoid his car, now in neutral, moving into the middle of the blockade. It stopped everyone, their guns frozen in surprise. But the moment the boot popped John tossed the gun toward an emerging Anna.

She held the gun on the line and fired in measured shots, taking out four men on one side before anyone had a chance to raise their guns. The other three were a bit harder to manage but Anna took cover in the boot again as they returned fire. Fire they then paused when John used the last of his flares to throw toward them as another distraction.

It kept them busy long enough for Anna to crawl to the front of the car and get out the passenger side door. A door they were not prepared to face as it gave Anna unfettered access to their position and it only took three clean shots for her to put them on the ground as well. Shots that echoed in the empty space between the cars and crates as the flares fizzled their last and died down.

John retrieved the crowbar from his trouser leg and took one side of his car, investigating the men lying there. One of them was dead, the shot through his forehead ensuring that. Two of the others gasped and held at their chests but the tone of their breathing spoke of punctured lungs and John moved away from them to reach the last one. The one trying to crawl away while holding a hand to his stomach as blood stained his shirt.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he whimpered up at John. "Don't kill me. Please don't kill me."

"Who do you work for?" John crouched over him, snatching the bandana from around the man's throat to press to the injury and then putting the man's… No, teenager's hand over it.

"We're just a gang. We just got a job."

"That job drive you up to York?"

"They just said follow the car and we could have it if we stopped the driver." The kid shook his head. "Please. I don't want to die."

"You picked the wrong business if you wanted to avoid that." John checked the wound. "Who hired your gang?"

"Some guy."

"He have a name?"

"He only told Toby. He didn't tell anyone else." The boy whimpered, holding to his still bleeding stomach. "Help me."

John dug through the kid's pockets and pulled out a phone. With the kid's thumb he accessed the phone and dialed 999 before tossing it at him. "Forget you saw me or this car. Understand?"

The kid nodded, sniveling over the voice on the other end asking about the state of the emergency. John got up and walked over to Anna as she replaced the tire iron and the unused flares in his boot. The crowbar joined them before John jerked his thumb behind him at the close of the lid. "999's got the call. I give us ten minutes to get away before they get us at the scene."

"They'll have a time with this." Anna motioned around them before kicking the gun away. "At least someone else gets to do the clean-up."

"Yeah." John inspected his side of the car. "No holes here. You?"

"None that I can see but you'll need to get this redone. It'll be on the radar now that they've seen it."

"I've got a guy." John reached into his pocket, ending the call with Anan's phone, and dialed Branson. "Tom? I've got a car I need detailed."

They drove out of the yard and were back on the road when Anna called Mary to report in. From the changing expressions on Anna's face, the call did not go over as well as they hoped. But eventually she hung up while John parked his car back in its same spot in the parking garage.

"Your friend getting it from here?" Anna motioned around them.

John nodded. "It's the easiest. It'll look like a tow for unpaid tickets or something and then they'll drop it at a new location. They'll tell me where it'll be and I get it from there." He sighed into his seat. "How are we on time?"

Anna checked her phone. "Still a few hours. I'll get my car, go home to shower and change and come up with a story to explain my unintended exertion, and then go and pretend like I'm a normal mother who regularly stays late at work to handle difficult human relations."

"What a lovely way to describe what we've just endured." John looked at her, covering her hand with his. "You'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really." John nodded, "You're a good mother and you've got his best interests at heart. That's what matters in the end."

"Parenting expert?"

"Just a little farther along the track than you." John squeezed her hand. "We'll be fine. Even after all that, we're still standing."

"Yes we are." Anna squeezed his hand back before meeting his eyes.

It only took a moment but their lips met and all the adrenaline of the last few hours poured into their kiss. Their frantic actions had them only pausing long enough to climb awkwardly into the back seat so John could lay Anna out along its length and kiss her deeply. She pulled him closer, tugging at his shirt until John pulled it over his head to toss toward the driver's seat.

Each piece of clothing met its rumpled and inglorious end as decoration for the seats until their naked skin pressed together. Skin slicked with sweat as the heat in the car rose and they tried to move faster and more frenetically. The energy almost proved their downfall as it hastened their movements and made them sloppy but John risked the half second it took to slow them enough to let them breathe.

The windows cracked just enough to let air in and John set about kissing over Anna. Taking in each and every bit of her skin in the tight confines of the back seat until he managed to seat himself between the back of the driver's seat and the bench with one of Anna's legs over his shoulder. It allowed him unfettered access and he relished the opportunity to put his mouth over her and use his tongue and fingers until Anna clenched around him and cried out for a muffled echo in the car.

Her nails dragged into the skin of shoulders and forced him up as her legs locked around his waist. They maneuvered and slipped, letting out giggles and snorts of laughter as their antics shadowed those of randy teenagers sneaking a shag in the back of a car after a match or before the end of a date. But once John entered Anna, relishing the twitch and tightening of her vaginal walls around him, they slowed again.

Given their restrictions, they could only manage short, fast strokes but with a little finagling of their bodies they worked through it. John's fingers continued to aid in the stimulation of Anna's clit as he tried to work in longer, deeper strokes. And for as much success as he might have attained there, the real prize were the sounds Anna made when his lips alternated between kissing her lips and covering her breasts with adoration.

She came again, strangling him with her body inside and out, and triggered John's finish. He followed her, his body jerking through the end of his climax as he tried to stop himself collapsing on her. But Anna rolled them sideways and continued clinging tightly to him to stop herself rolling between the seats.

They lay together, sticking and sliding in the residual heat of the car, in the silence. All the adrenaline wrung them both out of words and breath until they eased into both. Words they kept simple.

"Again?"

"Again." Anna agreed, rolling John onto his back and positioning herself over him carefully so her knees bumped his shoulders and she leaned over him with her hands on his chest. "You might need a little help."

John's eyes almost rolled back into his head as he closed his lips over her. His fingers dug into her ass and delved into her center to draw out their mingled tastes. And he could only moan and search for more when Anna's lips wrapped over him.

Their bodies sinuously intertwined and rubbed together, each motion and exploration heating the interior of the car again until John wondered if they could light it on fire with just the combustion of their teasing. But when he got close, whimpering into Anna's skin and trying to urge her to a climax before he succumbed, she lifted her head. A final kiss greeted his swollen and weeping tip before Anna adjusted to slide over him so she could sheath him in a single motion.

Twisting slightly, and pivoting to put his back against the seat of the car, John held at Anna's hips and used the leverage of his feet on the floor of the car to thrust into her. Her fingers dug into his thighs, holding herself in place to press back into the drive of his hips as their skin stuck and slapped together. And Anna only increased the press of their bodies together as she leaned back into his chest and put a hand in his hair to tug and hold at his scalp.

John kissed over her neck, meeting her lips infrequently as he tried to increase the pace. A pace he relaxed only slightly when Anna tightened around him and made it all the more difficult. Pushing through it, at Anna's insistent urging in his ear, John drove into her harder, faster, and deeper while one of his hands forsook its solid hold at her hip to massage and caress her breasts.

Anna loosened her grip on his thigh and dragged her hand over her body to touch herself, sending them both gasping for air when she occasionally brushed over him with the motions. And when a final adjustment, sitting them up straighter to change the angle, sent Anna off and clinging around him, John followed. Followed until they both collapsed back onto the seat.

It took no words to dig through John's three-day kit to find enough cleaning supplies to get themselves more presentable and wipe down his car. And it took even fewer words to walk away from the scene, the windows still cracked, and toward Anna's car. She stopped, her fingers fiddling with her keys, and fought a series of emotions that half-formed on her face.

"I hope this isn't where it all ends."

"Me too." John leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly, noting the hint of swelling there. "For more than just the amazing car sex we have."

"I've… I've never been so in sync with someone. Not since…" Anna stopped herself. "Whatever lies ahead for us, I hope our companies find a way to work together because I don't think I'd want to risk what would happen if we had to sneak around and do this."

"You mean outside of being parents who don't want the questions about who may or may not be the new substitute parent?"

"Exactly." Anna nodded and then jerked her thumb at her car. "I need to go but… I am serious John. I want to see where this would go. Personally, not professionally."

"Me too." John stepped back from the car. "I'd better get my less extravagant car and make my own apologies at home."

"Good luck." Anna got into her car and gave a final wave of her hand as farewell before driving off.


End file.
